The Assassin and the Strategist
by xsakura13
Summary: "I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to come," he calmly says, carefully inspecting each my assassins and their weapons. "I didn't think you'd be cowardly enough to take a hostage," I counter coldly as I raise my eyebrow. "Besides if you didn't think I would come, why did you ambush me?" And at that moment, my relationship with him began, as well as my life in Wu.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

* * *

We were once a group called the Assassins. Through time and missions we were separated, gone. There were five of us; Diao Chan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, and me, Xin Ying. We had ten warriors each. Three were our personal guards. Our warriors were all females. There were no males allowed.

After all, we were constantly underestimated. The armies of the three kingdoms were made up of almost all males. So why would they bother to join us? It was extremely rare for a woman to have a place in the army unless they were royalty.

We knew how to survive in the wilderness and we were independent. Our weapons consisted of a bow, arrows, a small hidden dagger, and a weapon of our choice which was usually a sword. My small army and I had a base deep in a forest. We could hunt and gather food. Sometimes one leader and her troops would leave for a few days to take down what we would consider as a threat. For example, the threat could be anyone who intruded our forest or people who were harming innocent villagers.

It was easy to recognize one of the Assassins when we are in our armor. Our armor was extremely unique. We had pale gray armor, pale gray breastplate, silver arm guards and shin guards. Hidden inside the sleeve of our armor was a small dagger in case we were disarmed. So basically, we were very well prepared.

But, all the other leaders diappeared. Diao Chan went on a dangerous mission to assassinate Dong Zhuo. She never came back. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao went on a mission to bring down Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. They also never came back. Yue Ying went into the Shu territory to bring back supplies. You can pretty much guess that she never returned.

Now, there was only my lady soldiers and me against Wu. They were attempting to bring us down for setting their base on fire and ambushing their soldiers. But, they had intruded my territory. By doing that, they asked for my wrath. Now I can avenge Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. I am the last leader of the Assassins and I shall prove my worth!


	2. Fiery Escape and Humiliation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own the OCs.

* * *

"XIN YING!" cries a female soldier as she sprints toward me. "Wu has retreated. Their camp is empty."

I frown and ponder for a minutes. That is unexpected. It is not likely for them to retreat. After all, their advantages lie within their numbers. Wu greatly outnumbers my Assassins and I. Why would they retreat?

"It could be a trick," I point out thoughtfully.

The female soldier frowns and says, "Yes, but they captured Shu and left. We were scouting and we thought the area had no other people. So we weren't on guard. Then, a brown horse just flew by and the rider grabbed Shu and left!"

I narrow eyes and curse mentally. No way is Wu going to capture one of my warriors again. We are like sisters! I know I am not thinking it through well enough and I am being irrational, but they harm one of the Assassins and they die. I angrily grab my black bow and a silver quiver for my long, black arrows and sling it over my back.

"Girls!" I call out sternly and loudly. "I'm going to the Wu camp to get Shu. There will be an ambush so none of you are allowed to come! Understand?"

Loud cries and shots of protest erupt from them. They are so loud they could wake up the entire forest and alert Wu. I swiftly gesture for them to calm down and be silent. But, of course that doesn't work.

"We want to be together! That's how we lost everyone!"

"What happens if you don't come back?"

"This is our decision and we want to go!"

I sigh and rub my forehead tiredly. I have to admit that they are right.

"All right, all right!" I shout wearily. "You can come, but arm yourselves. Five of you will sneak up behind them from the other side. Light fire to a few pieces of wood and throw them on anything flammable when I give the signal. The rest of the five follow me and be extremely careful."

My lady soldiers arm themselves and nod at me. I start sprinting to the Wu camp. Dirt and dust fly up behind me. Large, green trees are blurs and the forest is eerily silent. The blinding, hot sun glares at me from above as sweat trickles down the side of my face. I am sure that my face is slightly red. This is considered a normal pace for me. No joke. I glance behind me and see that my female warriors are keeping up. I smile proudly because I train them well.

Seeing the gates of the Wu camp, I slow down.

"Need a break?" I ask kindly.

The Assassins shake their heads which, secretly, makes me more proud.

"All right then. Remember the plan," I whisper while peering into the "abandoned" camp.

I gently push open the gates. It seems as if no one was here. Silently, I sarcastically congratulate the strategist who did this. A red, torn piece of cloth from the Wu flag comes dancing along in the warm breeze. My hand calmly and quickly seizes the piece of cloth. I smirk and stifle a laugh. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Using a piece of a flag as tumbleweed is a little ridiculous. Okay, that is extremely ridiculous. I scoff and throw the cloth behind me.

Slowly and cautiously, I walk inside. There is a large wooden building with something like a balcony. That would be a good place to put archers. Just to troll them, I wave a little at the balcony. I can practically sense the tension in the air thicken. I carefully pull my bow off my back and reach for an arrow and slip in between my middle and ring finger. I gesture to my companions to walk deeper into the camp with me. They did that with swords and bows in their hands.

Once we reach the center, dozens of arrows soar through the air and land in front of my warriors and me as we jump aside. I immediately look up to see dozens of archer on the "balcony." I grin slightly, recalling how I trolled them. I can still have fun even though it's time to be serious, right?

A boy with brown eyes in a red vest appears. He holds two sabers and looked at me with half amusement and half concern. I bet he is suspecting that I know his plan.

"I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to come," he calmly says, carefully inspecting each my assassins and their weapons.

"I didn't think you'd be cowardly enough to take a hostage," I counter coldly as I raise my eyebrow. "Besides if you didn't think I would come, why did you ambush me?"

Then, I cough loudly. Glancing around, I see that all the archers have their arrows pointed at me. They look at me earnestly. Whoah, it seems like someone threatened them that if they don't capture me, they won't see tomorrow. I silently laugh hysterically while keeping a straight, outraged face. Hopefully, the archers can't hit my warriors and me while we are running like there's no tomorrow. Wait, if we get shot, that means there won't be a tomorrow. Scratch that then. Hopefully, the archers can't hit my warriors and me while we are running like there is a monster trying to eat us alive. Wait, there is a monster. The monster is the guy in the red vest, but he won't eat us alive…I think. You know what, forget it. I'm not going to do that comparison right now. Actually, it would be totally awesome if their arrows can hit the dude in the red vest.

Anyway, seeing an archer who is holding his arrow incorrectly, I smirk smugly and mentally. Sniffing the air, I smell the faint smell of smoke and burning wood strolling through the air.

"Where is she?" I yell sharply and crossly.

"Your warrior? Bring her here!" he calls nonchalantly.

For a second, I think I see him frown and narrow his eyes. It nearly gives me a heart attack because I think he detects the faint smell of smoke too. But, he brushes it off and acts normal. If evil is what you call normal….

A male soldier in red armor appears. He holds onto Shu who is struggling to break free. She has her wrists tied together behind her back. She looks at me desperately and I give her a look of reassurance…I hope.

"Let her go," I growl venomously while glaring at him. I lift up my bow and arrow menacingly.

He replies with a blank, defiant look. We hold each other's gaze for awhile, refusing to back down.

"We will release her if you surrender," he says solemnly.

"Hmm, let me think about it. How about," I say while kicking up some dry dirt with my black combat boot, causing him to look hopeful. "NO!"

I laugh mentally. This guy was fun to troll.

"Oh and did you know one of your archers is holding his arrow incorrectly?" I say, pointing to the archer and attempting to distract him.

"Close your eyes," I silently mouth to Shu.

She nods and lets out a loud, piercing whistle while squeezing her frightened eyes shut. I hastily reach down, grab a handful of dry, loose dirt, and throw it at him. While he is distracted and trying to wipe dirt of his face, I quickly grab Shu's arm and scream loudly, "RUN!"

Flames begin to lick and swallow everything. Coughing heavily, my warriors and I bolt out of the Wu camp. The Wu soldiers try desperately to put out the angry fire. The heat and smoke is overwhelming. My face is red and I constantly cough.

After flying through the forest, we reach camp. I look up as dark, gray clouds begin covering the sun. A cool breeze runs past me carrying a few strands of my soft, black hair in the breeze.

Frowning, I order sternly, "Grab your stuff. We're moving. They'll be here soon."

* * *

It is still oddly quiet. I have my sword drawn. The silver and steel blade is ready to defend me.

"Girls, if anything happens to me, I want you to run. Run away," I say softly.

I am a little suspicious of how nothing is happening yet. Suddenly, I am flying upward. My fingers feel the tight ropes of….a net?

"GIRLS! RUN NOW!" I scream hopelessly.

Their eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"NOW!" I scream again, willing myself to sound stern and confident.

"Lord Lu Xun, we have captured her," a Wu soldier says and I find myself wanting to strangle him to death.

The boy in the red vest shows himself. Now I know he is called Lu Xun. I feel that I want to strangle him too. I DO NOT have anger or rage issues. I simply want to find how out how pleasant it would be to wrap my fingers around his throat and squeeze- Okay, I'm off topic.

"Why did I devise this tactic?" I hear him mutter to himself. He sounds, ashamed?

I find myself angry again. Why is he ashamed? I'm the humiliated one. He looks at me in pity while I am still in a small, tight net dangling from a tree.

"I'd be happy to trade places with you!" I yelled down sweetly, causing him to look up in disbelief. "Just come up here and I'll be sure to "try" not to strangle you before we switch."

This is completely humiliating! The indignity! Fortunately, my warriors have already run off. Unfortunately, I am trapped and my sword, bow, and quiver of arrows are on the ground. I cannot use my dagger right now, they would still catch me.

"Surrender!" cries Lu Xun triumphantly.

I consider my options carefully. There is not much I can do. Perhaps I will find another opportunity to flee. After all, their definition of surrender is "We'll capture you and decide if we want to kill you later."

My face is burning as if the flames of my escape are deciding to hug my face right now. I am humiliated beyond measure. I glare daggers at Lu Xun who is eyeing me wearily and slightly in pity.

"Very well. But, you best leave the Assassins ALONE!" I yell hotly, resisting the urge to release myself, stab him, bring him back to life, and strangle him.

Lu Xun nods at the other soldier who I want to strangle, then I find myself falling….into Lu Xun's arms. I just lost my last bit of pride. I am so embarrassed that I want to prove looks truly can kill. That way, I can kill him and the rest of Wu. A gentle, cool breeze twirls in the air and pulls stray strands of hair away from my eyes. At that moment, I really feel the need to just take out my dagger and kill myself. Luck just isn't favoring me today.

I stubbornly refuse to meet his eyes. I bet they are shining in amusement and that he is silently planning out how to kill me further with embarrassment. As if this isn't awkward enough, we just stay like that for a few minutes. My arms stay around his neck, and his arms are under my back and legs. For a split second, no, more like one millionth of a second, I am reluctant to get off for some mysterious, unknown reason. But, my brain identifies that as a foreign, dangerous intruder and kicks it out of my head. What a relief too.

"Let's go," says Lu Xun.


	3. Prisoner and Fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

* * *

The ride to the Wu palace is NOT enjoyable. I am stuck in a stupid, bumpy, uncomfortable carriage, unable to use my hidden dagger because Lu Xun is watching me and because my hands and feet are tied with rope. Ridiculous, right? I prefer a horse any day.

I roll my eyes as the wooden carriage runs over a bumpy path. The small carriage trembles slightly. Even I can design a better carriage than this! I scratch at the tight rope and glare hatefully at Lu Xun. I am not giving up on my strangling dream yet.

He stares emotionlessly back. In the end we just have a staring contest all the way to the Wu palace. Sadly, no one wins.

The carriage halts abruptly and my back slams ungracefully against the hard, wooden carriage. The carriage door is rudely kicked open, startling me. I wince slightly, pitying the door.

"Eh, so this is the so called Assassin," a tall guy with bells says as he inspects me. "Must not be tough enough if you were captured. After all, you're a girl!"

I glare menacingly and say slowly, coldly, and venomously, "I will make you regret those words the day I stand over you with a knife in my hands or a bow with my arrows."

"Heh, as if you can defeat the great Gan Ning!" exclaims Gan Ning arrogantly and confidently.

"You mean I _can_ defeat the idiot and arrogant pirate with ridiculous, pathetic bells and who also needs a bath," I shoot back quickly.

"Why you-" he starts to say while lifting a fist, but is interrupted by laughter and applause.

"Ling Tong, why do you have to come now?" demands Gan Ning.

"Because I can and it's free," answers Ling Tong nonchalantly, while sticking his tongue childishly out at Gan Ning.

Then, he turns to me and says, "I totally agree with you by the way. The idiot pirate with the ridiculous bells _does_ need a bath."

I grin sweetly at him and say, "I'd high five you right now, but I have my hands tied."

"Ahh, Lu Xun's work?" says Ling Tong as his eyes flicker over to Lu Xun.

"Yup," I say as I look at Lu Xun, not noticing a tint of red appearing at his cheeks.

Lu Xun stared at us blankly and says, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I shrug as I say.

"You jealous, Lu Xun?" laughed Gan Ning as he throws an arm around his shorter friend.

Regaining his composure, Lu Xun asks coolly, "Why would I be?"

"Eh, whatever," shrugs Gan Ning carelessly.

"I suppose I'll be thrown in a cell now," I ask as I nod at Ling Tong.

"Don't make us sound like savages," laughs Ling Tong freely. "We'll walk you to your cell, politely ask you to go in, and decide what to do with you after."

"And if I don't go in?"

"Then, we'll carry you in."

"I see," I say thoughtfully, and then I gesture to the ropes on my ankles. "Care to untie them, then? I'm sure you wouldn't want to carry me."

"I beg to differ," says Ling Tong with an evil grin.

"WATCH OUT, LING TONG IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING EVVILLL!" screams Gan Ning dramatically. Then he falls backward, crashing against the hard, wooden seat of the carriage as I wince.

Rubbing his back, Gan Ning complains, "Why didn't you catch me Lu Xun? That was your job."

Lu Xun silently crosses his arms and says, "How am I supposed to catch you when you don't tell me to. Plus, you are too heavy."

"Well you should know," whines Gan Ning as he prods Lu Xun's arm.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Ling Tong. The evil grin is back on his face. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me outside. For a moment, I think he is going to let me down, but he just throws me in the air and catches me again. Now I'm sitting on his shoulder with my arms around his neck. Talk about awkward.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream loudly.

"I'm afraid I can't. You're our prisoner after all," he says a little too cheerfully.

"PUT ME DOWN. NOW!" I shout again fiercely.

Two men jog up to Ling Tong and me and my face starts to feel warm.

"Hey Sun Ce, Zhou Yu," greets Ling Tong cheerfully.

I smack him on the head.

"Who's this," asks Sun Ce, nodding at me.

"This is our prisoner. You know, Assassin," says Ling Tong calmly as Zhou Yu frowns at me.

"Why are you carrying her?"

"She said that she was sure I wouldn't want to carry her."

"Hey, put her down for a sec," orders Sun Ce with a sly grin. "LUU XUUNNN! Get your behind out here."

A few seconds later, Lu Xun appears indignantly with his face a dark shade of red.

"Carry her," demands Sun Ce, pointing to me. "to the dungeon."

"WHAT?!" we yell in unison.

"I order you as your ruler, to carry her to the dungeon," repeats Sun Ce way too calmly. "Or you can say goodbye to fire attacks."

Sun Ce smiles easily and happily while Zhou Yu lets out a chuckle. I glance over at Lu Xun's horror stricken face. I have to resist the urge the laugh.

Lu Xun walks slowly over and hesitantly wraps his arms around my legs.

"You are so heavy and fat," growls Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun," I say innocently.

"What?" he snaps back.

"Say hello to Shoe," I smirk while kicking him in the stomach. But it is a good thing we are facing opposite directions because he has abs as hard as rocks. Without him looking, I wince.

"You are an evil woman. Why are you even wearing combat boots?" whispers Lu Xun harshly.

"There is a reason these boots are called combat boots. And there is a reason I am called an Assassin," I hiss, irritated. "Do the words combat and Assassin register anything in your brain? Why do you call yourself a strategist if you can't figure that out? Oh and just to let you know, I can choke you to death right now with my arms." I say the last part smugly because my arms are around his neck.

"Evil, fat woman."

"Skinnier, smarter, and nicer than you."

* * *

I am now currently chipping away the bars of my prison window with a rock. What? It's better than doing nothing. I wish I made my dream of strangling Lu Xun come true though. I regret it now because I had a chance earlier.

"You know you will never break out. Why do you insist on resisting?" asks a demanding voice.

Whirling around quickly, I spot Zhou Yu watching me intently with a sword in his hands.

"I will fight to the last stand," I retort furiously. "I WILL die resisting. Just because I surrender, doesn't mean I will stop fighting. If I have to, I will kill myself rather than let you kill me!"

Then, I resume my futile attempt of breaking out by chipping away at the window. He is silent for a moment, taking in my words. After a minute, he retreats to the brighter parts of the palace, his footsteps growing fainter and fainter with each step until there is no sound.

I begin thinking of an escape plan. I would have to do it at night, but I need the full moon's light. That should be three days from now. Glancing at the guards outside my cell, I suddenly realize that they switch. I would have to break out when they switch. But how would I break out? I suppose I could pick the lock. I mean I am an Assassin. Pick locking is one of the basic skills. The only remaining question is what I would pick the lock with. I sigh, completely frustrated.

I lean against the stone walk and slowly slide down in a sitting position. Then, I drift off to and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

The sound of rusty metal bars creaking open wakes me up. My eyes immediately shoot open. My hand instinctively reaches for my dagger. In the firelight, I can see it is Lu Xun and I relax a little bit. After all, who's afraid of whom? I can take him on any day. But I still groan mentally. Why does he have to come right now?

In Lu Xun's hands is a small, red basket. He kneels next to me and pulls out a small bowl of white rice. My hands fly outward and rest on top of the basket, preventing him from supplying more cold food.

"Don't bother," I say while stifling a yawn and rubbing my eyes. "I'm not eating that."

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to," snaps Lu Xun angrily. "I was put in charge of capturing you and now they want you to be kept alive."

"Well, nice to know Mr. Politeness," I say sarcastically. "Go put something on that covers your whole body. You disgust me!"

I actually disagree with what my mouth says. He has very nice abs and he looks kind of…cute….hot? What the heck am I thinking?

"Fine, then you better eat this," he says warningly.

"And if I don't?" I insist stubbornly.

"Then I'll make you."

* * *

The next morning, I yawn and stretch. My body aches from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. For some reason there is a red, soft blanket covering me the whole night. I look around wildly, but see no one.

"Hey there, good morning."

I look at the gate to see Ling Tong smiling.

"Hey," I greet as I walk over to him.

"Want some fresh air?" he asks kindly.

"Love some. But won't you get in trouble?" I question.

"Nah, they want to keep you alive and healthy. And you need fresh air to be healthy," grins Ling Tong happily. "What kind of person worries for their enemy?"

Laughing, we head outside.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"To the training grounds, I want to show you something," answers Ling Tong while grinning mischievously.

"Aren't you afraid I might run away now?"

"You are a warrior with honor. You won't escape now."

"How are you so sure? People are different."

Ling Tong shrugs in reply. But, he is right. You can call me stupid for all I care, but I still find that he is right. And the fact that there are guards all around me makes me think twice about escaping now.

"There," guffaws Ling Tong, pointing to a pirate with a shield and a woman firing arrows at him.

We walk calmly-as we could-toward them while stifling our laughter.

"Hey Shang Xiang!" shouts Ling Tong loudly.

"You don't have to yell in my ear like the immature boy you are, Ling Tong," grimaces Sun Shang Xiang, as she looks at him. Then, her eyes fall on me and she smirks.

"Did you pay her to walk here with you?" asks Sun Shang Xiang, and then she turns to me. "No offense."

I smile politely. There is something about her that makes me like her instantly. Perhaps it's the way she is firing those arrows at Gan Ning, or the talent she has for pissing people off.

"None taken," I reply. "I'm Xin Ying."

"Sun Shang Xiang. You can call me Shang Xiang" she smiles warmly.

"I see the idiot pirate didn't take a bath yet," I giggle uncontrollably.

"Got that right," grumbles Shang Xiang, frustrated. "I've been firing arrows at him all morning. The stinky pirate says he'll take a bath if I can hit the shield."

Sun Shang Xiang grabs another arrow from her quiver and shoots again. Missing by one inch, she groans in frustration.

"YOU MISS! AND YOU MISS AGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER GET MEEEE!" sings Gan Ning as he dances and skips around merrily.

"Did I mention he can move while I shoot?" moans Shang Xiang.

"Can I try?" I ask solemnly.

"Sure," answers Shang Xiang, happy that she can take a break. She hands a quiver of arrows to me.

"I only need two," I say confidently, seizing two arrows and taking her bow.

"GAN NING! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!" I shout at him.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" he shouts back.

I use the first arrow to fire at his feet. Gan Ning quickly dodges it and while he is distracted, I grab another arrow and aim for the shield.

"Despicable!" yells Gan Ning angrily, after the arrow lands on target.

"Never said I couldn't be!" I yell back triumphantly.

Receiving high fives from Shang Xiang and Ling Tong, I shout at the pirate, "Go take your bath now!"

* * *

The next afternoon I find myself in the company of Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Xun, who is seriously pissing me off. We are drinking tea outside and I decide to make a comment on Lu Xun's clothing choice.

"Glad to see your wearing something that actually covers your whole body," I say.

"Yeah, to lessen the impact of the fat lady's combat boot," retorts Lu Xun crossly.

"Aren't you grumpy? And SKINNIER THAN YOU!" I shoot back furiously. "Oh and did the words combat and assassin finally get through your THICK SKULL?!"

"Look who's talking? I heard you were chipping away the prison window."

"Better than doing nothing!"

"Fat idiot."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Retard."

"I would be telling you that you guys are arguing like an old, married couple right now, but I'm pretty sure you'll make me regret it if I say it," intervenes Gan Ning cautiously.

"Someone's being smart today," Shang Xiang remarks.

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Lu Xun and I shout in unison.

"SHUT UP!" we yell together at each other, while Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Sun Shang Xiang laugh uncontrollably.

"You know what? I have a very interesting fact for you all," I say sweetly, while smiling innocently. "Did you know that the tea you guys are drinking right now might have been used to wash Cao Cao's face, or rinse Liu Bei's mouth? It's the same water that goes through the water cycle."

Coincidently, Lu Xun and I didn't touch our tea yet which makes my scheme even more perfect!

They spit out the tea they are drinking at the same time and yell things angrily like, "EWW, CAO CAO COOTIES. YUCK LIU BEI'S GERMS. SAVE US!"

Laughing extremely hard, Lu Xun gives me a high five.

* * *

Tonight is the night I escape. I am a little uncertain about my escape plan, but I have to trust myself.

"Hey."

I quickly whip around to see Lu Xun holding a glass of water. I wait for him to make an infuriating comment, but he doesn't. Instead, he politely hands me the water.

"Thanks?" I say or rather, ask.

I reach out to seize the small glass and my fingers accidently brush against his. For some bizarre reason, I receive something like an electric shock. The weird thing is that the impact is sending tingles around my hands and fingers. My eyes shoot up to meet his. For the first time, I truly notice his eyes. They are a beautiful shade of warm, chocolate brown. The moonlight peering through my prison window is making his eyes less like a chocolate brown color, but more like a golden color. I notice his eyes are focusing intently in mine in concentration. We stay like that for a few minutes. Suddenly, loud clatters outside rudely snaps us out of our….trance?

I grab the cup and chug the cool water. I end up choking and coughing which is very embarrassing. Lu Xun gently and soothingly pats my back. Wiping my mouth with my arm, I skillfully pretend to fall asleep. After Lu Xun leaves, I open my eyes. This guy seems to have split personalities; gullible and innocent, cold and cunning.

Grinning, I pull out my small dagger and try to walk quickly to the gate of my cell. Smoothly sliding the dagger in the rusty, metal lock, I twist the dagger around with my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Finally, the lock clicks and the gate slowly and squeakily opens.

I attempt to walk speedily out, but I find my legs are weak and I am extremely dizzy from hunger. I stagger ungracefully out, shake my head, trying to rid myself of my dizziness, and blow out the remaining amount of fiery light.

I climb up stone stairs and shove open a large door. Light begins to flood in as I move a hand in front of my eyes. Suddenly, I feel warm in comparison to the dark, clammy cells.

Hearing soft, faint footsteps, I hastily throw myself into a broom closet and shut the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, I swiftly realize that the footsteps are approaching the door. I tightly squeeze my eyes shut, and accidently kick over a bucket.

I grit my teeth in annoyance and panic. Silently cursing me as the door slowly and shyly opens, I pull the person-which turns out to be a maid-in. Then, I knock her out.

Stepping out of the broom closet, I tug at the maid's uniform which I just stole and that is now clinging to my own slim body. Silently, I pray I can make it out of here. After all, I can only rely on my fighting skills, memory, and maybe some other things.

I keep my head down and quietly walk down the bright, inviting halls. I happen to pass by Zhou Yu and Sun Ce who are discussing something that seems important, but to my relief, they do not pay attention to me.

"LORD SUN CE, LORD ZHOU YU! OUR PRISONER IS MISSING!"

Shoot! I have to make a run for it now. As quickly as I can, I dash away. Down halls and around rooms I go. Until finally, I shove the large doors of my treasured exit harshly open. Panting heavily, I sprint outside, ignoring my dizziness. I see colorful spots, I hear cries and commands of my capture, I feel dizzy, weak, and tired.

My hands grip on a rough, wide branch of a tall tree. I haul myself tiredly and ungracefully up. I climb higher and higher, as cries below grow louder and louder. My exhausted eyes look up to see a sky full of bright, shiny stars. They look like the sprinkles of a sweet cupcake. I feel like giving up, surrendering, but I want to keep fighting. Cool air hugs me as I soar downward with and I squeeze my eyes shut. Then, pair of strong arms catches me. Looking up carefully, I can see a pair of golden eyes before my world goes black.


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

Just so you know no snakes were actually harmed. You will know what I'm talking about if you read this chapter. Remember to review!

* * *

"Just let her rest and have her eat proper meals and she'll be fine."

"All right, thank you Doctor."

My fingers reach out to find that there is something soft and warm on top of me. My eyes slowly flutter open and I sit up. Blinking rapidly a few times, the image before me becomes clearer. I am sitting on a large, soft bed with Lu Xun, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu crowding around me. Oh yeah, and the doctor that is currently leaving.

"W-What-" I stutter in bewilderment.

"You tried to escape, you climbed a tree, you fainted," Zhou Yu answers calmly.

"Uh, oops?" I say, not sure of how to reply.

"That was half rational and half not," says Sun Shang Xiang.

"But I gotta say, that was a pretty good escape," says Sun Ce proudly in admiration, while giving me thumbs up. "even though you didn't escape."

"I must say though, you are quite the strategist," praises Zhou Yu in appreciation. "I have a proposal for you. I will tell you after you feel better."

Zhou Yu gestures for Sun Ce to follow him. Together, they nonchalantly walk out.

"Well, hope ya feel better," says Gan Ning sympathetically. "Me and Ling Tong will go train now."

"Feel better," calls Ling Tong sincerely as he leaves with Gan Ning.

"Hey, are you hungry? The doctor says you fainted because of hunger and lack of energy," says Sun Shang Xiang.

Of all things I could have fainted because of it had to be lack of energy and _hunger_. How humiliating!

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry," I reply sheepishly, and when she shoots me a look, I hastily correct myself. "Okay, _very_ hungry."

Sun Shang Xiang quickly dashes off, her clothes becoming a red blur when she sprints outside the door. That leaves just Lu Xun and me. This will be SO awkward.

I wait for him to say something, but only silence swims around the room. I could totally hear a pin drop in this silence. I mean it's so quiet that it's deafening. If that even makes sense. I sit on the bed, tugging uncomfortably at the soft blanket. Even though I keep my eyes on my fingers, I can feel his intense stare causing me to shudder slightly. Silently, he walks out without looking back.

For some reason, his departure leaves me a little sad. Whatever. It's not like I like him or anything. In fact, I detest him. The silent era comes to an end when the bird outside start chirping happily. Sunlight peers through my window.

"I got the food," cries Sun Shang Xiang as she sprints inside.

Panting heavily, she hands carefully hands it to me. Then, she wipes the sweat trickling down her cheek.

"Oh hey by the way, is Lu Xun okay? The first time I saw him, he seemed like an okay person. Then, he was pissing me off and he was angry or something. After that, he was nice. Now, it seems like he's silently angry," I say slowly and thoughtfully, faking concern for the young strategist.

"Yeah. He went back to his hometown to find someone. I think it was his girlfriend or childhood friend or something. When he got back, he was really sad, angry, and disappointed. He left home for five years and didn't go back until that day," explains Shang Xiang sadly as I quietly nibble on a meat bun. "He wouldn't eat and just worked on that plan to capture you. I guess your fire strategy snapped him out of it."

"Actually, I altered that strategy from something my…childhood friend taught me," I reply cautiously, sipping cool water.

"He's really a fire lover."

"I can tell."

"Oh yeah," says Shang Xiang as she shoots up out of her chair like a rocket. "I want you to meet someone….or two people."

On cue, a woman with silk, black hair, light skin, gray eyes, dressed in a blue skirt, red blouse with white sleeves walks in. Next to her is a girl with light brown hair, peach skin, and honey brown eyes.

"D-Da Qiao?! Xiao Qiao?!" I stutter in shock as I run over to them.

They greet me with hugs and tears of joy.

"Xin Ying, it really is you," they say happily.

"After we went on that mission, we were outnumbered and captured. We...fell in love with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu," they explain slightly sheepishly

So we spent the rest of the day catching up.

* * *

I CANNOT believe this. I am lost in this stupid palace and I can't find my way outside. No, I am not trying to escape again. I just want some fresh air.

While I impatiently stumble through hallways and shamefully stagger through rooms, I think about this Lu Xun. His eyes seem so familiar, but I have never heard of anyone with the name Lu Xun. Yet, I've seen those golden brown eyes before. In case you're wondering, no, I'm not going crazy.

Frustrated, I walk down a long, dark hall. Heh. It feels like I'm a victim stuck in a maze, and this is the hall that the killer jumps out and tries to kill me. The silence is so eerie. Turning at a corner, I think how funny it would be if a killer jumps out now and-

"AHHHHH!" I shriek in panic as a tall person jumps out with bells jingling around his waist.

"I swear Gan Ning, I will just KILL you if you do that again!" I scream at him furiously.

"Heh, as if you can catch me!" cries Gan Ning triumphantly with a fist in the air as he scurries down that dark hallway.

"How does that pirate stop his bells from making any sounds?" I wonder out loud.

"That's what makes you an idiot."

I immediately whip around with my fist ready to punch that idiotic person who said that. To my horror, I find a smug Lu Xun standing there with an annoying smirk and his arms crossed.

"Hello Asshole," I greeted, faking courtesy

"Hello Moron," he replies with fake politeness as well.

"Look who's talking?" I angrily snap back, all the politeness gone from my voice.

"Says the one who loses all her allies. You know what, I think they deserted you because you are too stupid," he shoots back hotly. "You call yourselves Assassins, but you couldn't save yourselves in the end."

"Coming from the guy who abandons his girlfriend and finds that she runs off," I snap furiously. "She probably went off with another guy."

I regret those words as soon as they leave my mouth. But, being the proud person I am, I refuse to take them back. The scariest thing of all is that his eyes changed. His eyes narrow, and glare hatefully at me. I am trembling in fear on the inside right now. His eyes are cold, emotionless, and totally empty. He looks like he is dead, and seeing nothing real before him.

Enraged, he takes what seems like a malicious step forward. Fearfully, I retreat one step back. We keep doing this cycle until my back slams shamefully into a wall. I gasp as he advances and places both his hands on either side of my arms. I cower fearfully a little. He may not know this, but he is extremely intimidating when he is angry like this. His face is so close to mine, I can clearly see his eyes like I did on the night of my escape. They are full of rage now and….a little bit of shame?

"You have absolutely no right to say that," he growls coldly. "You. Don't. Know. Me. At. All. I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong."

After those scary words, he just leaves, leaving me standing there in shock. I nibble worriedly on my lips. I, am a horrible, terrible, cold-hearted, cruel person, and I am truly, sincerely regretful.

"HELLPPPP!" I scream desperately.

"You need help?"

Suddenly, Ling Tong quickly pops up in front of me like a cute, adorable bunny, almost giving me a heart attack.

"What's with people scaring me?" I complain, very annoyed.

"You *_cough* _Assassin *_cough_* scared," coughs Ling Tong in bewilderment.

"Yes, people actually do scare me," I grumble while rolling my eyes.

"Okay. So Zhou Yu sent me to bring you to him. Don't worry you'll stay alive. I'm sure that your head isn't _that_ valuable to us," says Ling Tong cheerfully while steering me around halls.

"Wonderful," I say, rolling my eyes again in irritation.

When I enter the room Zhou Yu is in, I find many generals already there tapping the large, long table in front of them and they are sitting and waiting impatiently. Some are desperately attempting and failing to fall asleep. My dark brown eyes slowly scan the room until they rest on Lu Xun, who is not looking at me or anything else. In fact, they are staring straight ahead stoically.

"All right, are we all here?" asks Zhou Yu patiently while looking tiredly around the room. "Take a seat Lady Xin Ying-"

"Just Xin Ying," I interrupt him as I lazily plop myself down a hard, wooden chair.

"Xin Ying," he nods in approval. "I have a proposal for you."

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER?!" gasps and shouts Gan Ning in shock as he shoots up like a rocket. "XIAO QIAO, DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Proposal, as in plan Gan Ning," growls Lu Xun irritably and angrily as he shoots up and quickly smacks Gan Ning on the head.

"Oww," complains Gan Ning as Xiao Qiao stomps angrily toward him and starts to bicker with him.

"YOU ANNOYING, MEAN PIRATE….."

"NICER THAN YOU!..."

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" I shout, popping up from my chair and pointing an accusing finger at Gan Ning.

Many chuckles erupt and echo throughout the room. My cheeks begin to burn red, but I eventually laugh happily with everyone else. Then, the room quiets into a comfortable silence.

"We have noticed your skill in fighting and strategy," says Zhou Yu and he pauses, almost in hesitation. "I have heard from Lady Qiaos that you and they were part of a group called the Assassins."

"Am," I correct immediately. I feel almost…offended.

"Huh?"

"I am an Assassin."

"Anyways, your loyalty and skills are admirable. We realize that you are the last Assassin left…."

"And?..."

"We," says Zhou Yu hesitantly as he pauses in doubt again. "would like to offer you a place in our army and a new home."

"I…"

Honestly, I feel like I am in shock. There are so many eyes awaiting my answer. Some of them look at me in pity, and some of them look at me expectantly.

"I…need time," I cough out, softly at the end.

Zhou Yu nods understandingly, giving me a gentle smile. I swiftly dash out the room and sprint down quiet, empty halls. Finally and to my relief, I find the exit and entrance to the outside, soothing world. I take a deep, relaxing breath to calm myself.

Seeing a tall, enormous tree close to the roof of the grand Wu palace, I grasp and thick, brown branch and gracefully swing myself up. I grin a little because I love climbing. This also reminds me of my grand escape. It would have worked if I didn't faint. Maybe it would have... Anyways, climbing is a relaxing and fun activity to do. Fun when you don't climb and fall because you're too hungry.

I take a deep breath and swing myself over to the roof of the Wu palace. Peering over the edge, I slightly shudder in fright. I would hate to think what would happen if I fall off. Jogging calmly around the roof, I sit down and quietly hug my knees.

I was planning to escape and reform the Assassins. Or just live by myself as the last, remaining Assassin. But, Da and Xiao Qiao are here. Now that I've found them I can't leave them. Besides, I'm not even sure where brave lady guards had fled to. I tiredly rub my temples in frustration and annoyance. What should I do?

Soft, gentle footsteps quietly approach me from behind, but I don't bother to see who it is. The calm person takes a seat next to me and wraps his strong arms around me. I take a deep breath again and inhale the sweet, soothing scent of chocolate. Chocolate…..his eyes and his scent. I gratefully lean against him and lean my head between his neck and shoulders. I don't suspiciously question why he is being nice to me after that incident that made him angry. All I know is that he is someone I can depend on and I can cry on his shoulder-that is if I ever need to.

* * *

"Xin Ying, have you decided yet?" asks Ling Tong gently, pulling softly at my arm.

"Not yet," I sigh in frustration as I bury my head in my hands. "I…just don't-"

"Don't worry, take your time. It's not as if we'll chop your head off," laughs Ling Tong carelessly.

"Wonderful," I say flatly. "Why do always make jokes about taking my head?"

"I don't always. I think I've only made it twice."

"Hey, how bout this, we can go sailing for a while. You need to relax," offers Gan Ning generously and kindly. "And Ling Tong will go, too"

"Of course I will egghead," snaps Ling Tong. "Who knows what your idiot head will do. Bet, you'll get lost."

"Who are YOU calling me an idiot," yells Gan Ning furiously.

"Umm, you do realize that egghead means a smart person, right?" I giggle uncontrollably.

"HA!" shouts Gan Ning triumphantly, pointing a finger at Ling Tong.

"Hey Egghead!" shouts Gan Ning, waving an excited arm at a random passing person with large, thick books, long, thick scrolls, and multiple elegant brushes. "Want to go sailing with us?"

The random person staggers ungracefully toward us in attempt to balance the mountain of items. To my horror and relief, it's Lu Xun wearing his red vest that shows his nice….er okay abs.

"Um," says Lu Xun slowly as he eyes each of us-mostly me-carefully. "I suppose so. Just let me give these to Zhou Yu."

He quickly dashes off to give the items to Zhou Yu, making Gan Ning impatient. Waiting patiently for him, I twirl the necklace with a silver heart on my neck around slender fingers. I have no idea how I have it. I just know that I had it when the Assassins found me, they did not give it to me, and it has "Yi" engraved on the back.

"Let's go," says Ling Tong, seeing Lu Xun nonchalantly jogging back.

* * *

I can only look at the ship in shock. It is HUGE! Either that or I have never seen a ship before. The answer is probably the second one.

"Whoa," I gawk at the ship while Lu Xun helpfully pulls me aboard.

"Nice, huh?" grins Gan Ning proudly with his arms behind his head. "I'm off to the steering wheel."

"And I shall make sure the doofus doesn't mess up," grins Ling Tong slyly.

I easily ignore Ling Tong's evil grin and happily walk over to the wooden, brown railing. The cries of the majestic seagulls don't disturb me. I gently place my hands on the railing and I suddenly notice a sharp object next to me. Its color is dull with ropes tightly hugging it. The shape of it is basically like a cone, with its sharp vertex pointing outwards. I wince slightly, imagining what would happen if someone gets stabbed by it.

I hear shouting in the distance which I assume is Ling Tong and Gan Ning childishly bickering over something. Probably that egghead thing. But, as fate would have it, the ship lurches and I stagger toward the sharp object with my eyes wide in horror. Fortunately, it doesn't stab me. Instead, it rips my thin, pale gray dress. And in case you are wondering, I am wearing a dress because a maid had handed it to me in the morning when I was eager to get breakfast.

"Shoot," I growl, repeatedly harshly tugging at my dress with no result.

"Need help?"

Without looking, I know it is the annoying yet nice Lu Xun. I sigh and mumble a sheepish, "Yes, please."

He strides to me and begins the tedious work of tugging at my dress. Frowning deeply when it rips my dress further, he takes out his gleaming saber.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asks respectfully as he looks at me uncertainly.

"Go ahead," I shrug carelessly.

As long I'm free, I'm happy. You know what they say; a free bird is a happy one. Wait, scratch that. I said that. That's my saying now. Muhaha.

Lu Xun carefully slices my dress in a way that would take off as less clothing as possible, which I am extremely grateful for. But, my clothes have gotten ripped before when I was wearing peasant clothes. That was when I was on a mission with my fellow Assassins. My peasant clothes were mercilessly ripped by tree branches.

I gently kick the fabric from my soft, pale gray dress with the side of my foot.

"Thanks," I mumble, smiling with gratitude.

The ship rocks back and forth slowly, causing me to be dizzy. I shake my head a little and walk cautiously forward, but I stumble with embarrassment. Luckily for me, Lu Xun catches me with his warm arms. However, my cheeks flush when I immediately notice that our faces are very close and the ripped fabric on my dress is reluctantly allowing my skin to brush against his...abs. I squeeze my eyes shut. Of all days he can pick to wear his abs revealing vest, why today?

"So, have you decided to stay?" he asks sincerely with genuine concern.

"I honestly don't know," I sigh. "I planned to reform the Assassins or go on as the last remaining Assassin. I've never truly had a home. The Assassins found me and we moved from place to place. I guess I just don't know yet."

He gives me a soft smile before his chocolate eyes trail down to my neck.

"Where did you get that?" demands Lu Xun bluntly pointing to my necklace with the beautiful silver heart.

I carefully pull it off my neck and dangle it in the warm, air. My fingers hold onto the chain while the silver heart glitters brightly and happily in the sunlight.

"I've had it since forever and I don't ever want to lose it," I say, smiling at the heart. "I don't remember who I got it from or when I got it. I just remember I had it on since the day the Assassin found me at-"

The ship lurches again, but this time more violently. I stumble ungracefully forward, but luckily I grasp the railing before I can fall. Lu Xun also saves himself by quickly grabbing the railing.

"Noooo!" I cry despairingly as my necklace soar and dances through the air and sails toward the cold shimmering water.

Shockingly, Lu Xun immediately dives into the water leaving me with my jaw dropping to the ground. I carefully lean over the edge and yell, "LU XUN! LEAVE IT! HURRY AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK UP HERE!"

The truth is that I fear that he might drown. But, that is ridiculous because if he can't swim, he won't even dive in there. That and Zhou Yu develops many strategies involving water. It would be very surprising if their soldiers or generals ever drown. Maybe Zhou Yu makes them learn how to swim. I'll have to ask him about that.

"Whoah, did Lu Xun dive in there?" asks Gan Ning collectedly, peering over the edge.

"OF COURSE HE DID YOU IDIOT! NOW SAVE HIM!" I scream furiously, waving my arms in complete frustration at the stupid pirate.

"Don't worry, he can save himself," replies Gan Ning nonchalantly as he tosses a ladder made of rope over the edge. As soon as he says that, I angrily smack him over the head.

I carelessly peer over the edge as my eyes begin to sting. Even though I've taken down many people, accidently killing one person…..that I….care about is like stabbing him in the back.

To my relief, I see Lu Xun's head suddenly pop up from the shimmering blanket of doom (for people who can't swim). He collectedly swims over to the rope ladder and climbs up. When he arrives to the top, I slowly and attentively take in his messy, light brown hair that is soaking wet. His wet red pants and vest cling tightly to his skin. But, he gives me a carefree smile and holds up his hand, watering dripping from it. I stare intently at the shimmering silver heart dangling from his hand. I stride confidently toward him, rudely grab the necklace, and throw it harshly at his feet. Startled, he looks at me with surprise flashing in his eyes. Then, I sock him on the arm. I walk closer and continuously pound on his chest as my dark brown eyes begins to sting and my eyes blur. He simply wraps his strong arms around my waist as I continue to sob.

"Don't every do that again," I whisper, sniffing.

"I'll always be beside you," he answers, patting my trembling back, his warmness and kindness easing me to calmness.

* * *

"Lu Xun," I say softly, walking in his room with a cup of warm tea in my hands.

He looks up and gives me a warm smile while putting down his long writing brush. I quickly glance at his messy table that has piles of papers. On his table is a long, thin paper with elegant writing which he seems to be working on. He protests as I silently pluck the paper off his table and set the warm, sweet smelling tea before him.

"Take a break," I order sternly, placing my hands on my hips. "Plus, I didn't thank you for my necklace. You know your life is more important than the necklace."

"What if my life is the necklace?" he says softly, catching my hand as it leaves the cup in his strong grip.

"Huh?" I say, bewilderment washing over my face.

His brows furrow and he looks crestfallen.

"Nothing," he replies quietly, pressing his lips to my hand causing me to blush immensely.

Gesturing to his bed, he says, "Take a seat."

I walk to his extremely neat bed, so neat that it suspiciously looks like it hasn't been slept in for a long time. He sits next to me, and tells me to turn around a little. I feel his warm breath tickling my neck, and then I feel something warm touch the space below my neck, and a chain around the nape of my neck. Whoah….so many "necks" in my sentence.

I peek down to see the shiny silver heart as gratitude once again embraces me in its arms.

"So," he says sadly. "You claim that you can't remember who gave it to you and when."

"Yeah," I confirm. "I just know I've had it since the Assassins found me. They were like the first and only family I think I've had. It'd be great to have a family again."

"You can have one. If you stay. Wu will be your family."

I smile sadly. I'm really not sure if I should stay.

"Maybe," I say.

"Lord Lu Xun, Lady Xin Ying," acknowledges a soldier clad in red armor. "Lord Zhou Yu has ordered me to give you this exact message, 'Give them this exact message. We will go to battle with Shu tomorrow and Lady Xin Ying is *_cough_* welcomed to participate.'"

"You okay?" I ask, showing concern.

"Lord Zhou Yu coughed when he said that," explains the soldier (causing our faces to look like -_-, while his face looks like ^-^). "Anyway, he said, 'Tell them to be prepared and pack some stuff. And remember to eat breakfast and HOLY SHIT! WHY IS THERE A FREAKING SNAKE IN THIS ROOM?! KILL IT, KILL IT I TELL YOU! GAN NING, I SWEAR IF IT WAS YOU WHO PUT THIS…HORRIYFYING, MORTIFYING, FRIGHTENING CREATURE HERE I WILL SO-KILL IT NOW! OH MY FREAKING GOD WHY IS THE HEAD TRYING TO BITE US WHEN IT WAS ALREADY DECAPITATED. IS IT A FREAKING ZOMBIE?! OH SHIT OH SHIT, THE HEAD IS TRYING TO BITE ME AND THE BODY IS STLL THRASHING AROUND. KILL IT! Oh wait it kind of is already dead so never mind-SQUASH IT! SHIT IT ALMOST BIT ME! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!'"

The soldier finishes his rant…message thing and exits the room (leaving our faces like 0o0). We just stare at each other in shock and burst out laughing.

"That…..was hilarious!" I laugh uncontrollably as I wipe tears from my eyes.

"Who *_laugh_* knew *_laugh_* he was afraid of zombie snakes!" says Lu Xun between laughs.

"Holy shit!" I curse as I fall off his bed while laughing.

Chuckling, Lu Xun helpfully pulls me back up. I lay on his comfortable bed with soft, white blankets while trying to recover from my laughter and small accident of falling. Lu Xun's chocolate scent and warmth eases me to a deep sleep.


	5. Safe with Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

* * *

"Good morning!" I say brightly and cheerfully as I peer at Lu Xun who is currently burying his head in his soft, fluffy pillows.

"Five more minutes," says Lu Xun waving his hand lazily like he's swatting an irritating fly.

"Look, if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW, I'll make you wake up using a frequently used method," I warn threateningly with my hands on my hips.

"…"

"Fine, be that way."

I walk quietly and sneakily toward his bathroom. On the way there I notice a small, light brown bowl that he uses to put black ink inside of and I immediately grab it. If Lu Xun can see the evil, sly smirk I have right now, he'd sprint outside in fright and screaming in terror like a little girl. Okay, maybe that is an exaggeration. Okay, that most definitely IS and exaggeration. I see a large pitcher of cool, clean water in the bathroom and I fill the small, clay bowl with it.

I stare down at Lu Xun's adorable, sleeping, ignorant face with slight pity. He seriously looks cute…no, that's an understatement he looks totally hot. Right down, I can see his six pack, and his broad shoulders….oh wait I should be rudely waking him up right now.

Stifling my approaching laughter, I slowly slip the clay bowl upside down until it's only slightly moist, greatly savoring every second. His chocolate eyes shoot open and he sputters indignantly as he speedily sits up.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" growls Lu Xun as he quickly wraps his hand tightly around my wrist.

Startling me, I gasp in panic and suddenly drop the fragile, clay bowl. Thankfully, it just falls on his soft bed and refuses to shatter dramatically like if a plate drops to the hard floor from the Wu palace roof. Clang! Clatter! Unfortunately, Lu Xun knocks it over so sadly, it does break.

"Dude, that's not nice," I say, raising my fist to playfully punch his…brick hard, muscular arm?

Instead of successfully socking him, Lu Xun seizes my wrist in his firm grip. i gasp in surprise. Smirking triumphantly, he suddenly pulls my wrists and I fall sheepishly onto him. My burning red face is in his chest.

"I will _so_ get you back for that," I hiss at him.

"Let's see you do it then," Lu Xun smirks tauntingly.

I grin deviously and whisper seductively, "I will."

He silently stares at me challengingly. I boldly hold his gaze daringly. We just stare at each for a few minutes. Then, I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. I gently press my soft lips on his jaw and slowly trail down his neck.

"LU XUN! DID YOU PACK FOR THE BATTLE YET?!"

Ling Tong freely enters the room as I grimace, pitying the poor door which he knocked down. Then, he freezes like a statue and gawks awkwardly at us. Now, I realize the weird position Lu Xun and I are in.

"D-Did you SLEEP WITH HIM?" screams Ling Tong in shock, feigning painful agony.

I immediately launch myself at him and stutter, "N-No it's, it's NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I-I can't believe you did that!"

"I was annoying him!"

"When everyone knows about this, you are-"

"WE DID NOTHING! AND I SWEAR, IF YOU TELL SOMEONE, I WILL PUT A ZOMBIE SNAKE IN YOUR ROOM LIKE GAN NING DID TO ZHOU YU! AND I WILL WATCH AND ENJOY THE SCENE WHEN THE "DEAD" SNAKE SUCCESSFULLY ATTACKS YOU! IT WILL BE FREAKING EMBARRASSING FOR YOU IF YOU ARE ATTACKED BY A DEAD SNAKE!"

"Okay, okay," laughs Ling Tong as he holds up his hands, willingly surrendering. "I'm going to get breakfast. Want to come?"

"Sure, in a sec," I reply calmly, with a smile masking my relief.

"I'll definitely bother Zhou Yu about that snake thing."

"Be sure you do."

The, he slowly exits the room, his booming laughter echoing through the halls until there is no sound except for the happily chirping birds outside. I start to collectedly walk out Lu Xun's room, but I feel his strong arms wrap around my slender waist and his breath tickling my neck.

"You know this is war right?" he whispers questioningly, then his lips lightly brush against my neck. "Between us?"

I freeze in disbelief for a second, then I mask my hesitation and disbelief by grinning challengingly and saying, "You're on. And I _will_ win."

After that, I peck him softly but quickly on the cheek and stride confidently out his room to obtain a warm breakfast. But, as I walk quickly down the halls, I continuously replay the scene over and over again. I finally arrive at the dining hall and wince in regret of how I didn't just refuse his challenge. Well, pride is my flaw and it will probably be my fatal flaw. Anyway, this flirt war is so on.

I slide into a seat next Zhou Yu and Ling Tong who are arguing heatedly. I quietly nibble on my warm, delicious meat bun while listening in amusement to their argument. It is so interesting and intense that I don't hear Lu Xun furtively sit down next to me….even though he dropped his chopsticks….twice. Zhou Yu and Ling Tong are currently whisper shouting.

"THE FREAKING SNAKE WAS A ZOMBIE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KILL IT WHEN IT WAS ALREADY DEAD?!" whispers-shouts Zhou Yu angrily waving his long chopsticks in disgust.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL IT! GAN NING DID!" whisper-screams back Ling Tong.

"HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING IT BECAUSE HE SET IT LOOSE IN THERE!" shouts Zhou Yu furiously while shooting up from his wooden chair.

Then, he looks around to see other people staring at him in bewilderment. Blushing sheepishly, he sits back down.

Startling me and rudely causing me to drop my chopstick, Lu Xun says calmly, "So, Master Zhou Yu, I heard you were rudely attacked by a devious snake yesterday."

Stifling my loud laughter, I add innocently, "Did you not know that snakes can live even after they are decapitated?"

"I hope you guys find a snake, scream for your life, and cut its head off only to find that it can still attack you in battle. Then, you'll come back, pour me some tea, and beg for forgiveness. Your disrespect will come back at you," growls Zhou Yu fiercely, slamming down his chopstick.

He collectedly takes a large sip of tea only to spit it back out, causing Lu Xun to duck in alarm to avoid his tea, and scream in terror, "SHIT! SNAKE! KILL IT! KILL IT! WAIT DON'T KILL! IT'S FREAKIER IF YOU KILL-WAIT! I DON'T KNOW!"

I peer over the large wooden table to see what he screaming about to see a poor, tiny caterpillar, "Aww, it's only a caterpillar."

I reach over the table and gently pluck it off the edge of his chair. Unable to face his humiliation, Zhou Yu walks away silently with a burning face to work on battle strategies. As soon as he leaves, the people who heard him laugh uncontrollably. I giggle then continue to nibble on my yummy breakfast which is now cold. After a few minutes, Zhou Yu proudly walks back.

"I assume you are joining the battle?" he says curiously.

I nod my head in confirmation and say, "But, I still get to use my weapons and stuff."

"Of course," he replies, understandingly. "I will return your weapons to you and show you a horse that you will ride."

"Sure," I answer nonchalantly, now gobbling down my meat buns as Zhou Yu leaves.

I freeze for a second and groan in annoyance, causing Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Gan Ning who just appears to look at me.

"Hey, guys. I'll be right back for a sec." I say casually, starting to stand up.

"Wait! Why?" Gan Ning asks curiously.

"You don't want to know," I say warningly as I shake my head.

"But I do," he replies even more curiously.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I ask in frustration, glaring at Gan Ning.

"Yes," he replies innocently.

"I'm bleeding and I need to get something for it," I say flatly, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" shouts Ling Tong as he grabs my arm. "Where? We can bandage it up for you."

I shake my head, now in amusement, "You can't bandage it. I need to get something for it from Da Qiao."

"Actually, we could offer something to stop the bleeding," says Lu Xun.

I roll my eyes and scoff, "You can't stop the bleeding."

Looking up, I see a petite Da Qiao walking to a small table where Sun Ce is wildly waving his arm, gesturing her to come over. She offers me a quick, warm smile when she spots me.

"Hey Da Qiao! Time of the month. Need something," I cough out in an extremely subtle way. At least subtle to some people... Usually mostly males. No offense to anyone.

She nods understandingly and frowns deeply at the guys who are still impatiently tugging my arm. Their curious looks are earning them a glare. They sheepishly release my arm and sit back down.

Da Qiao gracefully sits down next to us as say to the guys, "You know, you shouldn't ask a woman about it."

Seeing their confused looks she continues, "Every month, a woman will bleed and-"

"STOP!" Gan Ning shouts fearfully, holding his hand in front of Da Qiao's face and I slap it away.

"I told you so," I say smugly, smirking triumphantly at them.

"My ears…I think I've gone deaf," groans Ling Tong in fake pain.

Lu Xun does not make any comment. He just blushes furiously and buries his head in his arms.

* * *

"All right, this is your horse," says Zhou Yu, politely handing me the reins.

Immediately, I love this horse. Its black mane is glossy and black. It nudges me affectionately and licks my hand.

"Thanks," I say as I run my fingers down its head.

I grin joyfully and easily mount the horse.

"Here are your weapons," says Zhou Yu, handing me my black bow, quiver of black arrows, and a silver and steel sword with an iron and bronze sheath.

"Thanks," I sigh, then carefully slip my quiver of black arrows on my back. Strapping the black, precious bow on my back, I carefully examine my sword. I swear, if they messed up my weapons, they will so pay.

"Don't worry, we didn't tamper with your weapons. We only added more arrows," laughs a voice behind me. "It's not like we want the enemy to have your head."

"Wonderful, Ling Tong," I say irritably. "More jokes about my head."

Patter. Patter. There are footsteps of a large horse behind me. But, I don't pay any attention to the rider because I am attempting to tie the sword and its dull, scratched sheath to the side of my hip. All I have to do now in case the enemy attacks is grab my sword or bow. I smirk in satisfaction.

"Is there something fascinating that's making you smile?" whispers Lu Xun closely to my ear.

I grit my teeth in frustration and annoyance, then plaster a phony, cheerful smile on my face. I turn around to face him.

"No abs this time?" I ask innocently.

"Were you wishing to see them," he replies equally innocently.

"In your dreams man. In. Your. Dreams."

"I know I am in yours."

"You were never in my-"

I pause in hesitation for a second. He actually WAS in one of my dreams. But, that dream was one where I was strangling him. It was one of the best dreams I have ever had.

"Hah! So you did dream about me!" cries Lu Xun triumphantly, with a cocky grin.

"Actually that was a dream where I was strangling you," I say with a smile of pure joy while recalling that beautiful dream. "Best dream I've had in a long time. Want me to give you the whole story?"

"No-" he begins declining, but I interrupt him.

"We were on a beautiful grassy field full of wildflowers. The sun was shining and grinning at us. The sky was cloudless. I ran to you with a light breeze dancing through the air. And the wind was blowing through my black, glossy hair. When I reached you I wrapped my hands around your neck and began to squeeze," I describe dreamily, sighing contently. I grin absentmindedly.

"You evil woman," growls Lu Xun , hiding his amusement.

"I see you became smart enough to remove the fat. If you did, I would have reintroduced my foot to your stomach," I smile sweetly. "And yes, I know I'm a nice person who is not evil."

Cautiously leaning over my horse, I peck him lightly on his soft, smooth cheek.

"I see the flirting war is still on," comments Ling Tong and Gan Ning breezily.

"I'm betting on you Xin Ying. Don't disappoint me," encourages Ling Tong cheerfully throwing a relaxed arm around the back of my neck.

"Is there money involved?" I ask dryly, anticipating the answer.

"Of course!"

"Just what I predicted."

"I'm betting on Lu Xun!" announces Gan Ning proudly, nudging Lu Xun who is staring straight ahead.

"How do you guys even know?" I ask suspiciously.

"For an Assassin, you're quite dumb," says Ling Tong, while I give him a death glare. "There's something called eavesdropping you might never have heard of. I know it's a legendary, amazing thing."

"Shut up," I interject irritably.

"I told you that you were stupid," says Lu Xun gleefully and victoriously.

"I think you both want me to introduce my foot to your stomachs. Unless you'd rather meet my black arrows of pure pain instead," I reply nonchalantly, calmly reach for a shiny, black arrow.

"DON'T!" Gan Ning screams in pure terror and agony.

Ling Tong and Lu Xun look at him, bewilderment quickly washing over their blank faces.

"She practiced shooting at me that day Shang Xiang was trying to get me to take a bath. After she successfully shot it at my shield, she practiced shooting more. All I had was a freaking small shield! I had to dodge volleys of arrows. My legs were so sore after!"

"You just suck at dodging," says Ling Tong dismissively.

"I agree," says Lu Xun, causing Gan Ning to have a look of indignation on his face.

"Okay everybody," shouts Zhou Yu loudly to the soldiers, but they ignore him and continue happily chatting away.

I roll my eyes and look around. There are many tall, green trees. Colorful birds are chirping happily and the scent of pine fills the air. Clumps of fluffy, white clouds sit in the blue sky.

"Everyone," he tries again to get their attention, but they still ignore him. "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND LISTEN OR YOU CAN JUST GO SCOUTING BY YOURSELF AND GET KILLED!"

Startled, I immediately whip around to face him causing my soft, black hair which is in a high ponytail to slap a soldier on the face. At that moment, I realize that it can be another attacking technique.

"Thank you," growls Zhou Yu crossly.

"Your welcome," I call back cheerfully.

He glares at me and continues.

"Our spies have discovered that there are two supply bases. One of them contains most of their important supplies. We will send a few people to destroy those supplies. After that, the soldiers at the first base will retreat to the smaller, second base. We will wait there and ambush them," announces Zhou Yu in a monotonous voice. "First, we have to decide who will go."

"Can I go?" I shout in question as I jump up and down and wave my arm wildly.

"Go where? To the bathroom? There's no bathroom-"

"No! To get rid of the supplies!"

"Yeah, sure. Uhh, Lu Xun!"

"Yes?" answers Lu Xun.

"You will go with her!" orders Zhou Yu.

* * *

I stand patiently next to a large, white tent as Zhou Yu comes out with two bags.

"Camp somewhere and attack in two days so Shu won't suspect anything," explains Zhou Yu as he hands Lu Xun and me a small, waterproof black pack. The pack can hang on my shoulders. "Oh yeah, and you guys are walking to your camping site."

"What?!" we shout in unison.

"You guy are walking to your camping site," repeats Zhou Yu calmly. "In case the horses give you away."

Then he walks away, the tails of his red robe fluttering as he walks. Next thing I have to do is walk with Lu Xun to our camping site.

* * *

Thud! I drop my pack on the ground in relief. Then, I wipe the sweat trickling down from the sides of my red face.

"This is the place, right?" I ask Lu Xun, who is peering at a map that Zhou Yu gave him.

"Yup. Wait no," he frowns at the map, causing me to groan. "Just kidding, it is."

"I WILL kill you for that later," I say, pulling open my black pack. "WHAT IS THIS!"

I hastily dump out a container of water, strips of dried meat, and a pack of crackers, pieces of bread, a towel, poison, and a first aid kit.

"What is this?" I demand. "This is all he gives us. He is COMPLETELY OUT OF HIS MIND! There is nothing, but these ugghh! He just leaves us to try to survive-no scratch that! He basically leaves us to DIE with these measly-Oh wait no. This isn't it. There's still a knife," I say, gleefully at the end, holding up a small knife with a shiny, sparkling blade.

"I have the same stuff-Oh wait I don't. I have MATCHES!" shouts Lu Xun in pure joy.

"I'm happy now. We can survive off of this," I say, and then I frown. "We should go scout the area."

"Yeah sure," he replies absentmindedly.

I hurriedly grab our bags and throw them at the base of a tall tree and near a pile of leaves.

"Off we go," I say brightly while hold my shiny, polished bow and a black arrow.

We walk around our camping site in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. There isn't even a happy, chirping bird to break the silence. Wonderful luck I have today.

"Oh yeah and remember that some snakes can live after they are decapitated," I remind him.

"Uh huh," mumbled Lu Xun, and then he freezes like a statue. "So what do we do if we run into a snake? Do we run? Or scream, or freeze?"

"Umm," I say as I think carefully. "Well, I actually don't know."

We walk together through a few more tall trees. Lu Xun grumbled as a tree branch gently slaps his arm. I duck when the fingers of a branch are about to mercilessly smack my head. Suddenly, there is a change in the air. Perhaps it is becoming warmer. Maybe even mistier. I glance around and continue walking. Finally, I reach a large pool of shimmering, warm water with steam dancing above it.

"Hot spring!" I cry joyfully, leaping toward it.

There are large, smooth boulders surrounding the pool of tempting water. There is also a huge, gray boulder in the center of the large pool of sparkling water. I bet it would feel so relaxing to just slip in and let the blanket of warm, calm water wrap around me like a blanket.

"Come _on_," says Lu Xun impatiently, tugging on my arm. "You can come back later."

I nod and pull away from the enchantment of the natural hot spring. We walk further, passing adorable, small squirrels and large, black birds. The dark brown soil is flattened even more when we trample over it. I keep catching Lu Xun looking worriedly around. He's probably worried about the snakes.

"Xin Ying," he says warningly, his voice is low as he pauses in mid step. "Have you thought whether or not we run or scream?"

"Why?" I ask, puzzled.

"Snake," he answers, nodding toward something.

"Where?" I whip my head around wildly, trying to locate the dangerous creature.

He cautiously points to it. I see a small, long creature wiggling and slithering very slowly. It has huge black eyes.

"Uh Lu Xun-"

"Do we run?"

"It's not-"

"Or should I cut of its head?"

"It's just a-"

"Maybe we should just run."

"IT'S A FREAKING CATERPILLAR!" I scream furiously, annoyed that he keeps interrupting me.

Lu Xun just gives me an odd look. His eyes keep darting from me to the caterpillar.

"Fine, look," I say, carelessly reaching over the pluck the caterpillar off the ground. "It's the same caterpillar from this morning."

Huffing in embarrassment, Lu Xun resumes walking. I follow him while talking to the caterpillar.

"It's okay," I coo, as I start to place it back on the ground. "He didn't mean to scare you."

I can practically feel Lu Xun rolling his eyes at my stupidity. Not that I'm really stupid. In fact, I just do that to annoy him.

"Oh and Lu Xun?" I call out to him.

"What?" he snaps.

"You might want to stop right now because that's a snake in front of you," I warn.

"Yeah right," he scoffs dismissively. "I bet it's that caterpillar again."

"Take a look at the size, dear strategist. Then tell me what you think."

He carefully proceeds closer the actual snake. It is a dull gray color and a little too long. It is slithering in circles with its tongue constantly, sharply hissing out. This time, I roll my eyes at his stupidity and rush to him. I jerk his arm back just as the snake leaps out with its mouth open wide.

"Chomp," I say dully, indicating what would have happened had I not rescued him.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S ACTUALLY THAT FREAKING-" Lu Xun starts shouting with his wide eyes peering at the snake.

I slap my hand forcefully over his mouth.

"Shut up and kill it," I hiss as the snake leaps at us.

I pull on the white, soft sleeve of his arm and skillfully swing him behind me. My hand flies to the handle of my useful sword and I pull it out of its sheath. Together, our swords attack the snake and chop it into three pieces. However, all three pieces are wiggling, no that's an understatement. All three pieces are thrashing around violently.

"OH SHIT!" I scream in alarm, as I jump when the snake flips in attempt to bite me. "AND NOW WE RUN BECAUSE WE CAN'T KILL IT ANYMORE!"

We sprint through the forest, the world becoming a blur as our run, fueled by fear, takes over us. I can feel the harsh wind whipping my face and my hair occasionally brushing along wide, rough branches. To my relief, I see our camping site and I stop abruptly, causing me to almost fall over. I regain my balance...and fall over anyway. My clean cheek rubs against soft soil.

Panting heavily, Lu Xun says, "Do you know what we have to do now?"

I shake my head while taking sips of my cool water, aware that I have to ration my supplies.

"We have to go to Zhou Yu, pour him some tea, and beg for forgiveness," answers Lu Xun, attempting to maintain a straight face and keep a serious tone, "because our disrespect came back to us."

I give him a small grin, and then chuck a metal, container of water at his face.

"Hey!" shouts Lu Xun even though he catches the container with ease.

"You're welcome," I say sweetly. "We should really come up with a plan for destroying the supplies."

"We really should," agrees Lu Xun enthusiastically.

"Fire attack?"

"Definitely."

I pull a black arrow out of my quiver and inspect it. Then, I gesture for Lu Xun to toss me his matches. He does and I begin thinking of a plan.

"Thinking of setting the base on fire?" asks Lu Xun with an understanding smile.

"You bet," I wink at him flirtatiously. This challenge between us isn't over yet.

Lu Xun walks to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I don't realize what he is doing. Therefore, I stare at him in confusion. Then, he buries his face at the spot between my shoulder and neck. I laugh freely as his soft hair tickles my neck.

"Shouldn't we continue thinking of a plan?" I laugh, resting my soft cheek on his arm.

"I suppose so," he answers as he repositions himself behind me with his arms around my slender waist.

"So inside the supply base should be many wooden crates containing their supplies, right?"

"Yeah. Usually, when I find those in battle, they're mostly useless."

"That's not the point," I chuckle in amusement as he buries his face in my hair.

"So I guess I can shoot flaming arrows at the crates which will cause the bases to go on fire," I say brightly, leaning on his chest. "Dude, why are your abs rock hard?"

"Huh?" asks Lu Xun in bewilderment.

"Six pack?" I cough out with a tint of red appearing at my cheeks.

"What?"

"Never mind," I say in relief.

"I guess we should have dinner now," suggests Lu Xu looking upward at the large sky, which is beginning to darken.

"Okay," I say as I stride to our small, black bags. "So do you want dried meat, crackers, or bread? Why on earth would Zhou Yu pack poison for us?"

I hold up a small, glass vial that is the length of my palm. Inside contains a thin, black liquid. The glass itself has a label that says, "Poison." Why would anyone need to label it? Just by quickly glancing at it, I can see that it's toxic.

"I'll take the meat. Maybe to poison something?" answers Lu Xun, catching the small, metal, and rectangular box I toss him.

"Speak the obvious, Strategist," I remark loudly. "We probably shouldn't set a fire to warm ourselves. It will alert the enemy that we're here."

"Now look who's speaking the obvious," comments Lu Xun accusingly.

"Obvious to non dim-witted people," I shoot back harshly.

"I know I'm not dim witted, but thank you for mentioning that," retorts Lu Xun pleasantly.

"Arrogant."

"Impertinent."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Love you too," I say sarcastically in disgust, while strongly throwing a container of water at his face.

"Your throw isn't that strong," comments Lu Xu thoughtfully when he catches the long, metal container without difficulty. Then, he gently brushes messy, light brown bangs away from his alluring eyes.

"If I threw it really hard, you'd be dead!" I scream at him, fury traveling through my words.

He is silent for a moment. Then, he soothingly pats my back, but I refuse to talk. He is met by my cold, angry fury.

Dangling a piece of dried meat in front of me he says, "Come on. I know you're hungry."

I roll my eyes in disgust. What am I? A dog?

Wrapping his comforting arms around me he laughs, "Come please? I'm sorry, okay?"

"Come on. Don't be mad," he whispers seductively next to my ear.

I shiver a little, and continue my futile attempt to ignore him. Again, Lu Xun is silent for a moment. I can feel his soft hair brush against my neck. My eyes flutter lightly, and I take a deep breath. Unfortunately for me, I don't notice his fingers reaching toward my stomach.

Hysterical laughter echos through our camp as his fingers continuously tickle me.

"S-Stop!" I shriek.

"Are you still mad?" he asks earnestly.

"….."

"Are you?!"

"….."

"I won't stop until you answer me."

"N-No! Now stop!"

I wipe my eyes which is becoming moist. Then, I rudely snatch the metal box from his hands.

"Hey!" he cries in protest.

"Too bad. You offered," I reply tauntingly, nibbling a strip of dry, salty meat. "How did you know anyway?"

"How did I know what?" he answers, dumbfounded.

"That I'm ticklish," I admit shamefully.

"Remember the day I captured you?"

I nod slowly, not making eye contact with him.

"You seemed to squirm a little so I made a guess off of that," he explains easily, not noticing the humiliation the topic causes me.

Finally sensing my discomfort he asks with concern, "You're not ashamed right?"

I stubbornly refuse to meet his warm gaze. I refuse to glance at those charming, chocolate eyes that are twinkling in amusement. The same eyes that captivated me the first time I saw them clearly. The same eyes that made me remember that I've seen him somewhere.

"N-No, I'm not," I stutter, staring blankly at his shoulder and pulling a lock of my hair that fell out of my ponytail.

Damn! I am usually an extremely good liar. Why in the world am I not able to lie to him!? The signs that I'm lying are way too obvious.

As if sensing something different about me, he gently places a comforting hand on my cold arm and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say weakly when his touch sends warm tingles around my arm and something else that is close to an electric shock. I mentally grimace.

Why? Why do his warm, chocolate eyes captivate me so much? Why do I feel that I've seen them before? Why does his touch cause a small, electrifying shock? Why does my heart pound faster than normal when he touches me?

I wearily lean on the hard trunk of the tall tree behind me and sigh tiredly.

"So tell me about your life before the whole capture thing," Lu Xun grins eagerly.

"Well," I say, relieved that there is a change of subject. "I don't think I've had a family besides the Assassins."

Lu Xun tries to hide a frown, but I skillfully notice it.

"One day, they found me and invited me to join them," I continue, ignoring his frown. "They realized I was able to fight. Gradually, they trusted me and sent me out on missions."

"What are these missions you talk about?" asks a confused Lu Xun curiously.

"Do you ever wonder how the pig, Dong Zhuo, died?" I ask bitterly, remembering the frightening days and nights I waited loyally for her. I waited from dawn until the gleaming, smirking moon taunted me from the sky.

"Didn't Lu Bu kill him?" questions Lu Xun.

"Yeah, right," I scoff in disgust. "Diao Chan assassinated him. We take down the people who intrude our territory or harm innocent people."

A freezing gust of wind skips past us in a carefree manner. I sigh contently. The wind is free, unrestrained like a bird. Shivering, I hug my knees close to my chest tightly. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, desperately hoping to conceal my sadness. I can't be weak! Lu Xun sends me a concerned glance, and wraps his strong arms around my waist, and holds me comfortingly. I lean against his chest while his cheek presses against my head. My glossy, black hair brushes his arm. I don't know whether he sees that I'm cold, or senses my growing sadness, but he is able to read me with ease. I cannot hide my emotions from him. His arms send warmth throughout my body, and this warmth eases me to a deep, comfortable sleep, but this time, in his arms.


	6. Banquet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

* * *

My eyes flutter lightly as I move my arms slowly. I take a deep breath, savoring the sunlight that rains down upon me. I wildly look around, noticing that Lu Xun isn't next to me. I shoot up in alarm as a large, black crow soars above the tall trees, its caws echoing. I frown deeply as I see five more following the single crow. But, as soon as I see a long, brown stick and three small, gray rocks in a line below it, it strongly assures me that Lu Xun is safe. But why? I've never seen this…code.

I assure myself that he is safe, causing my pounding heart to slow.

"He's safe. He's smart. He's a formidable opponent," I mutter convincingly to myself.

Peering at the code again, I calm myself. I tell myself that if he is not back when the sun is at the top of the sky, I'll go look for him.

"Meanwhile, I'll go to that hot spring to clean myself," I tell myself. "That will make me feel better."

I grab my black pack and place it on my shoulders. Then, almost as if it's an instinct, I rearrange the code so that the three gray rocks are in a row above the long stick. Smirking in satisfaction, I jog to the tempting hot spring. I pass by more large trees with black crows perching on their thick branches. When the air gets mistier and warmer, then I'll be near the hot spring. I quickly duck as a large branch is about to slap me in the face. Almost there. I can feel the air change around me. It seems as if the trees can sense it too. They seem to stand taller and stronger than the others. The crows won't land or perch on any of the trees.

I grin happily as I see the steaming hot spring. The steam is still dancing gracefully above it. It is like normal water except that the way it shimmers makes it look like light emerald color, but I can't see all the way to the bottom. I dip my hand in the pool of shimmering water and watch the clear water trickle down my arm. Grinning, I quickly slip off my clothes, lay them and my black pack on a large boulder, and slide into the warm, steaming water. I close my eyes in relaxation as the warm water licks my feet, swallow my legs, and wrap around my body like a blanket as I slip into it. Gently tilting my head back, I let my messy hair be washed in the calm water. The tiny ripples I make become large, and I kick my legs comfortably to make a satisfying splash. The mist in the air brushes gently along my cheeks and they become moist. My eyelids become heavy as I swim over to the impressively large boulder in the center of the huge pool of water. I rest my back against it. Even though I just woke up from my sleep, I suddenly feel tired. Maybe relaxing hot springs can do that. I just wait and rest until the world around me goes silent and blank.

* * *

Splash! I groan as I lean over…..falling shamefully into the water. I rub my eyes tiredly. Where am I? Oh yeah. Hot spring. Splash! I freeze in fright. It just occurs to me that there is someone in this hot spring with me. Shit!

I hurriedly scramble to get out, but I realize it could be an enemy with a weapon. Oh shit. I squeeze my eyes shut in fear and sink lower into the water. With my black hair sticking to my neck and the side of my face, I slowly sink lower in embarrassment and shame into the water. With the sound of water moving stopping, I cautiously open my right eye to see…..oh shit…..a familiar broad back and messy, light brown hair. I curse mentally as I silently retreat backwards with my eyes closed again. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster.

However, my retreat isn't that silent because I can hear him say, "Xin Ying?"

And the cursing comes again…. I cautiously open my closed eyes. Sighing in relief, I realize the water reaches up to his stomach. Thank god that the water isn't see through. I can see part of his six pack though…. He seriously looks hot right now. His light brown hair is damp, there is water peacefully dribbling his muscular arms and chest. The warm temperature is making his face flush red a little….or is it something else? Anyway, he looks sexy. Wait? Did I just think that?

"Hi," I wave nervously with a burning face as I twirl a piece of wet hair. "I'll be going now. Do me a favor and turn around, okay?"

If possible, I sink lower and cover my chest with my arms. Then, I retreat backwards again in shame. My heart feels like it is beating a thousand times per second. But, to my surprise, he doesn't turn around. Instead, he stares at me blankly at first and moves closer. The heat at my cheeks becomes hotter.

"Lu Xun," I start to say nervously.

Please don't come closer. I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO. DAMN IT LU XUN! CAN'T YOU READ MY MIND?! Oh wait, no you can't. Nevermind.

He stares at me hungrily. The closer he gets, the more I cower fearfully. If I move backwards again, I'm going to hit the boulders that surround the hot spring. And…My right shoulder hit a jagged part of a large boulder causing me to gasp in pain.

Lu Xun still advances and just when I think he is about to attack me or something, his hand carefully reaches toward the spot the jagged part of the boulder hit. Gritting my teeth in pain, I jerk back.

"It's okay," he whispers in a low voice.

Suddenly, the hungry glint returns to his chocolate eyes. His soft lips attack my neck, trailing down slowly causing my breath to hitch. Moaning, I pull him closer to me, and run my small hand through his damp hair. With his chest pressing against mine, I can feel his six pack. My breathing becomes shallow as he nibbles on the curve of my neck that becomes my shoulder. As warm water drips form his hair and slides down my back, his soft kisses become dangerously close to my….ahem chest area.

Abruptly, he pulls away in alarm and says, "Is that smoke?"

I immediately whirl around to spot gray, unwelcoming puffs of smoke rising like a dragon to the sky. It drifts to the direction of our camp site.

"We should go," I mutter quietly.

He nods and we both dry off and dress ourselves. We sprint through the forest of black crows. Past trees and birds we go.

"You have your matches, right?" I ask as I pull out a black arrow.

Nodding in confirmation, he leads me around more trees. Gradually, he slows down until we stop completely. Pushing a thick branch aside, Lu Xun points to the large supply base. I carefully inspect it. Five guards, six archers. This should be extremely easy. Lu Xun rummages through his small pack and hands me a match.

"I'll shoot down the archers on the archer towers inside the supply base," I explain smoothly, pointing vigorously at the tall leafless tree next to the supply base, "and shoot the flaming arrows to destroy the base."

"Sure," he nods in agreement.

I first skillfully send a volley of dangerous arrows at the guards. After hitting my poor targets, I begin my "exciting" plan.

He willingly follows me past small bushes and more trees. The waxy leaves of the trees conceal us from the oblivious enemy. But, isn't this too easy? I mean they are wide open for attack. Shouldn't one of the Shu generals stop us?

Lu Xun and I stop and the base of the tall tree. I pull myself up on a thick, rough branch. Wincing slightly when the rough bark scratches my hand, I continue to silently move upwards. Pale green leave lightly brush against the top of my head and a few small twigs find a home in my hair.

"Here we go," I whisper brightly, easily swinging myself up on the branch that extends out onto the archer tower. The green curtains of leaves still hide me from the enemy as I place a black arrow that will soon lead me to sweet victory next to my bow.

"And fire," I sing quietly to myself and I let black arrows soar like birds to the unaware archers of Shu.

Rustle. Rustle. The leaves make an irritating noise as I attempt to make my way into an archer tower. Rustle. I mentally slap myself over and over again. Before I successfully make my way into the tall archer tower, I gently pull of a few leaves and loose bark. It's wonderful how no one ever looks up at the archer tower. Stupid fools. Okay, that's probably too mean.

Down below I can see many brown, wooden crates. I doubt that they have anything good inside them.

I can also hear loud, startling laughter erupting from soldiers. I wonder what's so funny.

"That joke is so old, the last time I heard it I was riding on a dinosaur," yells a soldier in shiny green armor.

"This is the most recent time you heard it, you idiot! And the last time I heard that comeback was when I was talking to yo great grandma times a thousand!" retorts another soldier.

Okay, I admit. That is funny (my face is like ^_^ now).

I tie the green leaves and scratchy bark on my arrows and light them on fire. Immediately, I shoot them at the flammable, wooden crates. The fierce fire starts out small, but begins to grow larger. Bright, fiery flames leap around wildly, and the flames begin to lick and swallow everything. It is warm, and it is becoming hotter each second. I cough violently and back away from the smoke drifting upwards. The Shu soldiers are now shouting and yelling in panic. They rush around in confusion like tiny, black ants. I back away from the dangerous smoke. I have to get out of here before my own flames mercilessly betray and consume me. I crawl quickly to the edge of the archer tower. I can barely see and breathe due to the smoke wrapping around me like a blanket. My hands instinctively reach out and seize my branch of escape.

"Xin Ying?! Come down!" cries Lu Xun in alarm from down below. I can barely see his silhouette anxiously waving his arms.

"Too….much…smoke," I croak as loudly as I can.

My hands grasp the branch firmly and I try to carefully swing myself down, but I begin coughing violently again. This sadly distracts me and causes me to let go. I find myself falling and desperately trying to grab on another branch to stop my approaching, painful fall. However, I do not save myself. Instead, I let out a long, terrified shriek. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, hoping it will lessen the pain that is about to come.

Fortunately, a pair of arms catches me once again. I don't know what's surprising. The fact that Lu Xun catching me again is surprising, or that I didn't break any bones.

So we are just stay like that. My arms are around the nape of his neck, and one of his arms is under my back and the other is under my leg. My heart is pounding furiously. The funny thing is that if my life was a story, this would be extremely corny. I believe we have been in this position before… Oh yeah, that day I was captured. This is ending up like a book that Da Qiao was happily reading. She had very dreamy eyes back then. Anyway, I notice that his face is getting closer to mine and mine to his. But, a loud whiny sound interrupts us.

I look past Lu Xun and see two Shu soldiers. One of them is young and the other is old. Both of them are riding horses and are armed with weapons. How wonderful. Anyway, I will continue my description. The old one wields a bow and has white hair, while the younger one wields a trident and has brown hair.

"Ahh. Master Lu Xun, I'd never thought you would flirt in the midst of battle with this," starts the younger one calmly while eyeing us warily, "beautiful, young lady."

My cheeks become warm which does not help the condition I am in.

Just to irritate this Shu general, I smile pleasantly and press my lip against Lu Xun's soft cheek and say sweetly, "Why I'm flattered."

Currently, I am dizzy, tired, and in need of fresh air. Again, I start coughing uncontrollably. I subconsciously grab a fistful of Lu Xun's upper garment while struggling desperately to inhale air. My lungs feel as if they are on fire.

"I challenge you to a duel!" cries the young Shu general.

"Very well Master Jiang Wei," agrees Lu Xun coldly. "But you will leave the lady alone."

"Fine," replies Jiang Wei smoothly.

Lu Xun carries me over to a nearby tree and sets me down. I slump against it as Lu Xun faces his opponent. They raise their weapons and charge fiercely and determinedly at each other. Jiang Wei raises his trident in attempt to stab Lu Xun, but Lu Xun blocks it. They crash weapons many times, but neither of them falters. Their glares are challenging and harsh. I watch curiously and in fascination as they both strike again.

The good thing is there is no longer smoke or any bright, dancing flames. There are no more cries of panicking soldiers either. I guess the fire already burned out and the soldiers retreated. Or maybe they put out the fire…..

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the old man tapping his bow impatiently. The way his fingers grasp his bow and the way his quiver of arrows are carefully placed makes me realize that he is a skilled archer. An old man that is an archer of Shu…. That would be….Huang Zhong!

Suddenly, I sit up in alarm when I realize Huang Zhong is positioning himself to attack with arrows. The way his fingers slowly move toward his quiver and the position his bow is in. I have to warn Lu Xun, but if I call him, it will distract him and Jiang Wei will win. If I don't, Huang Zhong will shoot him. I can shoot them right now….

I whip around wildly in search of my precious bow. Still inhaling deeply, I see it yards away. Glancing at Huang Zhong, I see that I don't have much time. Crawling and dragging myself to Lu Xun, rich, dark dirt smudges my arms and hands. I gasp loudly and keep crawling. I keep pushing myself forward even though I am in need of rest.

"Lu Xun," I croak hoarsely as Huang Zhong is about to shoot.

Casting Lu Xun one pitying look that he cannot see, Huang Zhong sadly pulls back the string to his bow just as I throw myself in front of Lu Xun. It happens extremely slowly, but to my relief, the arrow flies toward me and plunges into the side of my stomach. I land with a thud. Gritting my teeth in pain, I stubbornly refuse to scream. I see the world become a blur and Jiang Wei backing off. I see two of everything. I feel Lu Xun's arms carrying me bridal style. I close my eyes peacefully and lay in his arms limply.

"Why?!" demands Lu Xun angrily. His furious voice is close to my ear, and his breath is tickling it.

His arms still send warmth throughout me.

I grasp the silver heart of my necklace and whisper weakly, "Stay safe."

I hear the galloping of horses and despairing cries of people before the world around me goes black.

* * *

_"Where is it you want to take me?" I ask curiously at the boy walking quietly in front of me._

_"Here," says the boy, gesturing at the bright, cheerful setting sun._

_I peer cautiously below us. A few loose rocks tumble into a world of darkness. We are standing on the edge of a tall cliff. The sound of the tiny pebbles echoes. I gasp in surprise and alarm._

_"Xin Ying, I just want to say," begins the boy as he wraps his arms around me in a hug, "goodbye."_

_"Goodbye?" I repeat in confusion._

_"Goodbye," confirms the boy as he harshly shoves me off the cliff._

_Similar to the pebbles, my fearful shriek echoes. Looking up, I see the boy smiling sadly and regretfully. The boy whose face I cannot see. _

* * *

I shoot up in fear, inhaling deeply and rapidly. I wipe my damp forehead with the back of my head shakily. The boy whose face I cannot see. I have been having dreams about him lately ever since I was in Wu. He has been taking be exploring in my dreams. We've went swimming, horseback riding, and fishing. I have this feeling I know him outside of my dreams and that I just can't remember. Maybe that's why I cannot see his face. But, what good is it if I can't recognize him? Now, this boy kills me in my dreams. I seriously don't get it. Then, I notice two people staring at me.

"Uh, hi?" I greet in bewilderment.

"Oh Xin Ying, thank god!" cries Da Qiao in relief with concern washing over her face. "We won, but you were shot and out for two days. Thank god Doctor Hua Tuo was able to help. Oh! I'm going to get Sun Ce!"

Taking a deep breath, Da Qiao scurries hastily out. I push myself off the soft bed. This is so similar to that time I fainted during my escape and woke up like this. I stand up, determinedly ignoring the slight pain from where I was shot and my slightly sore muscles.

"Hi," I greet Lu Xun-who is sitting in a chair-cheerfully.

Lu Xun sighs in frustration with his eyes shut. Immediately, his eyes shoot open and he speedily rises from his seat in less than a second. Moving closer, he roughly places his hands on my shoulders and squeezes them tightly.

"Why…in the world would you do that?!" growls Lu Xun furiously and coldly, squeezing my shoulders tighter and looking down at his feet, seemingly afraid to look at me.

"I don't want you to be hurt because of me," I explain.

"I'd rather myself be hurt instead of you," replies Lu Xun in a low voice, looking up at me with a dark look in his usually warm eyes.

"But I'm fine now!"

"Never do that again."

"Xin Ying," says a voice from the doorway.

Lu Xun and I speedily look up to see Sun Ce leaning lazily on the door frame. He quickly pulls away from me and looks shamefully down at his feet. Both our cheeks are now warm and light pink.

"You are fine now?" asks Sun Ce gravely.

I nod in confirmation solemnly.

"I have to thank you, Xin Ying," says Sun Ce, sighing with his eyes shut and his arms crossed. "Thank you for risking your life for Lu Xun and getting rid of that supply base. Do you know what that arrow was supposed to do?"

I shake my head.

"That arrow was supposed to lead an extremely slow and tortuous death if aimed at the heart. Lu Xun's death to be specific," explains Sun Ce earnestly, eyeing Lu Xun and me carefully.

"Does that mean I'm going to-" I start to question.

"No, the arrow hit the side of your stomach. Thankfully, that didn't cause anything life-threatening. Doctor Hua Tuo was able to heal you easily."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I am very glad to hear that I won't die just yet.

"Okay, so I'll just go and," begins Sun Ce easily, as he turns around and starts to leave.

I turn around too so I can examine to plump, happy birds outside my window and the gleeful sun grinning against the light blue sky.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW THIS!" shouts Sun Ce gleefully, coming back in my room.

His loud voice surprises me and causes me to ungracefully stumble and fall. Lu Xun comes over and politely holds a hand in front of me. Gratefully, I pull on his hand to help myself up.

"We are going to party tonight! Banquet tonight!" declares Sun Ce commandingly, and he points to a soldier passing by. "You! Inform the castle that there will be a banquet tonight. Tell them exactly what I just said."

Apparently, that soldier is the same amusing soldier that brought Zhou Yu's ramble to Lu Xun and me. The one where Zhou Yu was screaming in fear like a little girl.

So, in the next room, I stifle my laughter when I hear, "Lord Sun Ce has ordered me to give you this exact message, 'YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW THIS! We are going to party tonight! Banquet tonight! You! Inform the castle that there will be a banquet tonight. Tell them exactly what I just s-said…..ACHOOOO!' Forgive me. That was not the message. I will repeat it to you once again. 'YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW THIS! We are going to party tonight-"

A loud crash rudely interrupts the humorous soldier's message. Next, there are a few more thuds and shattering of fragile vases and teacups.

After that is a hysterical, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," from a high pitch, feminine voice.

I sprint to the next room with wide eyes. When I arrive, I see a grumpy Sun Shang Xiang and a teary Xiao Qiao.

"He scared it away. He scared it away!" sobs Xiao Qiao unhappily while carefully dabbing her eyes with a small, pink handkerchief.

"Uh, what happened?" I mumble questioningly to Sun Shang Xiang.

"I distracted Xiao Qiao from doing something that might be dangerous. You know how she loves animals, right? So there was a plump, adorable bird that flew in and she was admiring it and talking nicely to it. Then, that idiot soldier came in and ruined everything. Now she's going to cry and weep over that bird," grumbles Sun Shang Xiang crossly and grouchily.

I glance hesitantly at Xiao Qiao who is now weeping gloomily at the loss of her new pet. Then, a great idea comes to me. I can actually imagine a light bulb at the top of my head.

"Uh Xiao Qiao?" I say cheerfully, trying to mask my uncertainty.

"Uh?" sniffs Xiao Qiao distraughtly, looking at me with her puffy, red eyes.

"Err…Sun Ce said that there is going to be a banquet tonight….and it's supposed to be fun. So, do you want to look at dresses or something? Maybe play around with hair and makeup?" I suggest tentatively.

Xiao Qiao happily claps her hands together and says, "Ohh. That will be so much fun! I'll get Sis and we can look for your dress too!"

"Sis!" shouts Xiao Qiao joyously as she runs out of the room.

"Thanks," grins Sun Shang Xiang gratefully, patting me gently on the back. "I would have needed to calm her down for the rest of the day."

"Nah, it's no problem," I reply with ease.

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE IN THE HALLWAY BECAUSE THAT IDIOT SOLDIER CAN'T SEND A MESSAGE!" bellows Sun Ce.

"I guess I must follow my dear brother's order," say Sun Shang Xiang sarcastically, rolling her eyes in disgust.

I give a small grin and say, "At least that soldier won't be sending more messages."

We walk outside the door and into the long hallway where it is crowding with angry and confused people. Their questions and infuriating comments anger Sun Ce more.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE!" he yells, causing them to really shut up. "There will be a banquet tonight. So, have fun and forget about any of your stupid and stressing problems!"

Sun Ce proudly strides away leaving even more confused people and their silly questions behind. Some of them are:

"When is the banquet?"

"Do we have to go?"

"What's at the banquet?"

"Which one came first? The chicken or the egg?"

"It depends!" I yell back to the asker of the chicken or the egg question. "If two animals made the chicken, then it's the egg!"

"Thanks!" yells back the asker appreciatively.

"No problem!" I respond.

Then, I see Lu Xun striding silently past me to the library. The crowds of people begin to scatter and chatter. Whoa, that rhymes! I wonder if I ever called Lu Xun a nerd…

I catch Lu Xun by his bicep and ask innocently, "Still mad?"

He takes a deep breath with his eyes shut and replies, "Just stay safe."

He wraps his strong arms around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder. I inhale his scent. Chocolate….

"Don't worry," I say as I reluctantly and slowly pull away. I peck him lightly on the cheek and smile. "I'll see you later."

With a flirtatious wink and a wave, I retreat back to my room. I think this war between us is still on, but I don't catch him smiling softly at my back.

* * *

_I am standing…back on the edge of the cliff. This time, the devious boy is not here. Instead, it is just me and black crows circling above my head. I have an ominous feeling. I shudder frightfully at the very thought of falling down the cliff again._

_"Ah, you're back."_

_I whirl around alarmingly. Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him threateningly._

_"What do you want?" I spat venomously, not too happy since he "killed" me in my last dream._

_"Nothing much," sighs the boy softly. "I just want you to remember."_

_"Remember what?" I snap back impatiently._

_"Everything happens for a reason," explains the boy subtly, "like why you are having these dreams."_

_"Look," I growl menacingly. "If you are going to speak in riddles, then I'm just going to jump off this cliff and wake myself up."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"I want to know why you "killed" me, who are you, why can't I see your face, and why are you doing this?"_

_"I answered already. I'm here to help you remember. The reason why you can't see my face is because you can't remember."_

_"Remember?! Remember?!" I scream in outrage, throwing my arms up in exasperation. "Is this the only reason?! To remember?!"_

_"Well, basically," answers the boy calmly, moving closer to me._

_"Then, who are you?"_

_"Ahh. You are not ready for the answer just yet. Next time. I promise you."_

_His hands move to shove me off the cliff again, but I am too quick for him. Surprisingly, my years training as an Assassin also help me in my dreams now that I'm aware of my enemy. Last time was because I thought he was harmless. Not that dying in a dream is harmful…._

_"Ohh no. Not again," I say confidently, dodging him. "Answers. Now."_

_The boy only looks at me in what seems like amusement._

_He chuckles and says, "You are about to wake up now. I promise, next time. Just remember, Yi."_

"Xin Ying."

"Xin Yin!"

"XIN YING! WAKE UP BEFORE I POUR WATER IN YO FACE!"

"Huh, what?" I yawn, rubbing my eyes tiredly and lazily throwing a pillow at the shouter.

"Forgive Ling Tong my lady, but you kept say something about remembering and you were thrashing around in your sleep," says Lu Meng-who is kneeling beside my bed- worriedly. "We thought it would be best to wake you up."

"Damn right! Is this what I get for doing something kind?" demands Ling Tong irritably, waving the pillow wildly around. "A pillow in my face?!"

"Well, shouting in my ear and threatening to pour water in my face is that kind," I comment dryly. "Plus I didn't even throw that hard."

Ling Tong chucks the pillow back at my face, but I catch it and return the favor.

"My lady, you are fine now?" asks Lu Meng kindly.

"I'm perfectly fine," I reply smoothly, skillfully ducking when the pillow sails back at me.

"Perhaps you should walk around or take a warm bath," suggests Lu Meng sincerely. "It will help relax your muscles."

"Well, thanks," I reply, with a grateful smile. "I'll go take a bath."

Lu Meng and Ling Tong begin to leave, but Ling Tong sticks his tongue out at me like the immature person he is. With a sly grin, I throw two soft pillows across the room at his head before he leaves. Bath time!

I gather the clothes I will wear after I finish my relaxing bath. It is basically like what Da Qiao wears. Well, she helped supply my clothes. So, it's a dark, blue skirt that reaches at the spot a little above my knees, and a long sleeve, pale gray, blouse with a v-neck.

I enter the small bathroom, admiring the lavender walls. In the center of the bathroom is a freakishly huge tub. Next to it is a small, wooden table with a small pitcher of clean water.

I slip out of my clothes and finally pull off my necklace. Dangling it in front of me, I can see the "Yi" engraved on it.

_"You are about to wake up now. I promise, next time. Just remember, Yi."_

Is this what he means? The "Yi" on my beautiful necklace?

I quickly dismiss the thought. It must be a coincidence. I mean sometimes I can control my dreams and maybe I just happen to think of that particular word. You know what? Just shut up, Xin Ying. Just take your freaking bath.

I slowly lower myself into the soothing, warm water. I sigh contently when the clear, clean water hugs my body. I think back to that day at the hot spring. It was as relaxing as this. But, my cheeks become pink when I think about how Lu Xun intruded my relaxation. I lift an arm out of the water and watch drops of water slide down and back into the tub causing small ripples. Peering over the edge of the large tub, I see large glass jars of colorful flower petals, fragrances, and multiple small, yellow sponges and clean, white washcloths in a stack. A maid had offered to place flower petals and fragrances in the tub of water for me, but I refused. I had never used any of these things.

Curiously, I reach over and gently pluck a jar of thin, liquid fragrance and pour it in the tub. Almost immediately, the aroma of sweet jasmine fills the air. I sigh contently again. Tipping my head back, I let my hair float and dance gracefully in the water. I never had this luxury before. I reach over once again, and grab a clean washcloth. I twirl it playfully in the water, and let it become soaking wet. Then, I start gently scrubbing and rubbing away the dirt and dust on my skin.

Once I am done, I quickly dry and dress myself. What to do next? I certainly don't delight in going outside right now. Maybe I should just read. Yeah, that's what I will do.

I rush to the library, nodding in response to the greeting of maids and servants along the way. When I finally arrive and shove open the door, there is no one inside. I suppose everyone actually listened to Sun Ce after all. The sunlight gladly penetrating through the window lights the room. I skip merrily around searching for a book to read. However, none of the books are interesting to me, so I just pull a random, thick book off the shelf. Without looking at the title, I settle myself on a comfortable sofa by the window. Keeping my feet on the floor and sitting up straight, I lazily skim through the book. It has tiny writing floating on the page. Eventually, my eyelids become heavy indicating that I should just stop reading. I slam the book shut loudly and drop it on the desk next to me.

I soon hear loud footsteps and see Lu Xun come bursting through the door.

"Hey," he greets breathlessly, throwing himself on the sofa.

"Hi. Why so tired?" I ask curiously.

"Xiao Qiao's been bugging me to take her to the next battle when there is one," groans Lu Xun tiredly, leaning against. "I do not want Zhou Yu's wrath on me, so I've been hiding."

"I see," I laugh in amusement.

He freezes for a second, sniffs, and remarks, "You smell nice."

"Uhh, thanks?" I reply uncertainly.

"What are you reading?" he asks and frowns when I shrug. "How do you not know what you're reading?"

"I'm not even going to bother looking because I just want to rest," says Lu Xun dully. "Do you mind if I rest here?"

I shrug and shake my head which clearly says, _"I don't really care."_

"Thanks. Make sure Xiao Qiao doesn't bother me if she comes, okay?" he asks pleadingly, making me grin at him.

"Sure," I answer carelessly.

Lu Xun surprises me by resting his head on my lap with his eyes closed and his legs on the sofa. Talk about unforeseen. The fact that the blue skirt I'm wearing looks even shorter when I'm sitting down only contributes to my blushing. Half of his head is basically resting on my bare lap. Well, I guess this makes it clear that the flirt war is totally not over yet. But, a small part of me truly wonders if it's because of the flirt war or because he is just comfortable around me. Shockingly, that small part is hoping for the second reason. I wonder why... So we are just sitting there in silence with his hair tickling me and the parts of his hair that are in braids lie limply on my lap. He really does look handsome.

Suddenly, Xiao Qiao bursts into the room.

"Xin Ying, have you seen-" she starts hastily, but I interrupt her.

"Shh," I whisper with a soft smile and a finger to my soft lips. I know for sure she will leave Lu Xun alone if I do this. And I will also probably feel extremely guilty afterwards, but I already agreed to do this.

"He's sleeping," I smile fondly at Lu Xun while gently stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

I can hear Xiao Qiao squeal in excitement and whisper apologetically, "Sorry."

I glance at Lu Xun's face, carefully noticing how his facial expression doesn't change and he seems relaxed. He DOES look like he is asleep. Huh, I guess he can fall asleep easily and quickly.

Xiao Qiao takes a seat on the chair across from the small, wooden table next to me. She gently rests her cheek on her hand and giggles, "You guys would make a cute couple."

I give her a sad smile and say something that I really think is true, "I doubt he likes me. We've been having this flirt war and I'm guessing he wants to win."

"But _you_ like _him_, right?" she questions while I subconsciously run my hand through his soft hair.

This is the question I need to ask myself. Do I like him? The warmth he sends throughout me makes me wonder. Honestly, these days I feel really close to him. I know Xiao Qiao can keep a secret. She is a sincere person.

"I-I think," I start nervously and hesitantly, glancing at Lu Xun's relaxed face, "I think I do."

My answer is honest. It is not a lie to keep Xiao Qiao from bothering Lu Xun. Right now, I just want to tell Xiao Qiao and get this off my chest.

"But he doesn't like me," I say miserably and gloomily.

"I think he does," announces Xiao Qiao. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? He clearly likes you."

"I can only hope so."

"Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, and I will be helping you pick your dress, do you makeup, and do your hair later. Let's ask them for their opinions and I can bet that they will agree with me. Be there, Xin Ying."

Xiao Qiao says the last part firmly, before retreating back to her room. I guess I've been denying that I like him. Sighing, I continue to absentmindedly run my hand through his hair. A minute later, Lu Xun opens his eyes, and grins at me.

"Thanks," he says.

He easily lifts himself off my lap and for a moment I think he is going to stand up. But, he lifts himself up slightly and shockingly, presses his soft lips to mine while cupping my face with his hands. This is the first time he has kissed me on the lips. I savor every moment and pull him closer to me.

"Thanks," he whispers again softly before leaving.

What I don't know is that he was awake the entire time I was talking to Xiao Qiao.

* * *

"I think strapless would be good."

"Maybe black?"

"He definitely won't be able to stop touching her once we're done."

I am currently sitting on the bed of Sun Shang Xiang's large room with my legs crossed. Sun Shang Xiang is sitting next to me, while Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are holding up various dresses.

"Guys, guys," I say irritably. "What makes you think he even likes me?"

"He is comfortable around you. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be insulting you," remarks Sun Shang Xiang brightly.

"He would still be insulting me if I was just a friend," I reply monotonously.

"But, we are his friends and he doesn't insult us," answers Xiao Qiao.

"That's because you all have superior status," I exclaim, throwing my arms up in frustration. "We both have equal status. Actually, now I think about it, he has a higher position because he is a strategist, a general, and he has been in Wu for a longer time."

"But, have you seen the way he looks at you?" asks Da Qiao dreamily, holding up a rosy pink dress with a white sash that reaches to my knees and has long sleeves.

Three expressions wash over my face causing Da Qiao to drop the rejected dress in the pile of other rejected dresses on the bed: distaste, disgust, and disdain.

"How does he look at me?" I ask dryly.

"Adoringly, lovingly, tenderly," lists Xiao Qiao happily. "The way he smiles at you is different from the way he smiles at everyone else."

"That color is good," says Sun Shang Xiang, pointing to a black dress that is not too light or too dark.

"Make it strapless," say Xiao Qiao.

"How did this banquet preparation turn into a 'look-good-for-Lu Xun-mission'?" I ask, truly curious.

"Ever since you told Xiao Qiao that you liked him," replies Sun Shang Xiang dryly. "We want to help you. After all, you're our friend."

"This one!" exclaims Da Qiao excitedly, holding up a tight, strapless, and black dress, with ruffles at the top, a shiny, white sash at the waist, and a narrow skirt part.

I try it on in Shang Xiang's bathroom. When I come out, I notice that the dress reaches a little below my knees.

"Perfect!" everyone agrees.

"Now for the makeup," says Da Qiao cheerfully, walking toward me with an armful of brushes and shiny jars of colorful powder. "Close your eyes."

I obey and tilt my chin up, letting Da Qiao run her soft brushes over my face. I can hear her speedily twisting open jars.

"This color is too dark," mumbles Da Qiao. "This one is good."

I feel the soft bristles of the brush tickling my face. I bite on my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Then, I feel her smear a thick liquid over my eyelids.

"Open your eyes," orders Da Qiao sternly.

I do as she says and I find everyone gawking at me.

"What?" I say, slightly puzzled.

Da Qiao hands me an elegant handheld mirror with gold swirls around it. When I glance at the mirror, I see my eyes are larger, softer. There is pink dust around my cheeks, and my eyelids are a glittery and vibrant rosy color.

"Whoah!" I exclaim in surprise.

"You look gorgeous!" exclaims Xiao Qiao eagerly jumping up and down.

"We just have to make sure she passes the Lu Xun test," Sun Shang Xiang smirks thoughtfully leaning toward me.

Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Sun Shang Xiang gather sneakily in a small corner of her room. They whisper excitedly for a while, making me extremely tense. When they return, I glance at them suspiciously.

"What were you talking about?" I ask them questioningly.

"Nothing that will make you mad," replies Sun Shang Xiang innocently, but I give her a skeptical look. "Nothing that will kill anyone."

"Don't be so sure," I mutter in a low voice. "I just might kill someone if _someone_ make me mad."

I then give her a sweet, pleasant smile.

"All right, now onto the hair," declares Da Qiao briskly. "But, how should I do it?"

"Just braid the top, Sis!" suggest Xiao Qiao energetically.

Together, they attack my hair, harshly brush through tangles, and leave my hair knot-free. In the end, I have a braided headband resting peacefully on the top of my head.

"So, are you going to confess," asks Sun Shang Xiang bluntly while holding the mirror for me as I admire my hair.

I stare at are blankly and say, "Say what?"

"Are you going to confess to Lu Xun?" repeats Sun Shang Xiang smugly with a grin.

"Hell no!" I exclaim in shock. "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?!" squeals Xiao Qiao enthusiastically. "You can let him know how you feel!"

"And have him reject me and look at me for the rest of my life like I am a fool?!" I shout demandingly. "He'll probably say, 'I'm sorry. I don't feel the same.'."

"He won't," assures Da Qiao soothing while patting my arm. "He likes you."

"How to we even know that?!" I say in frustration. "Admit it. He doesn't like me."

"You can make sure he doesn't if you confess to him. After all, if you want to stop liking him, the solution would be to have him reject you. If he doesn't, great!" grins Sun Shang Xiang triumphantly. "And if you don't, I'll steal that necklace of yours and break it."

"You wouldn't," I snarl aggressively.

"I would," Sun Shang Xiang smirks.

"Just try. Think about all the people who have confessed and how happy they became," says Xiao Qiao cheerfully.

"I suppose," I say flatly. "I'll _try_, okay? I'll _try_."

"And we've got a surprise for you," sings Sun Shang Xiang brightly as she beckons Da and Xiao Qiao to leave the room with her.

I sigh and stay seated on her bed. What would happen if I try? Would I regret it? The thoughts keep echoing in my head. After a few minutes there is a soft knock on the door.

"Shang Xiang?" I call out. Why would she even knock on the door to her own room?

I walk to the door, enjoying how the soft fabric of my dress brushes against my bare legs. I open the door, revealing the person outside. However, it isn't Sun Shang Xiang. It's Wu's young strategist, Lu Xun.

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds and say slowly, "Uhh. Hi?"

"Hello my lady, I shall be your escort for tonight," he smirks while bowing to me.

UGHH! SHANG XIAAANGG!

I grin, playing along I say, "Why my lord! How kind of you! Shall we depart then?"

"Indeed we shall," he declares with a wink.

He politely offers his arm to me and I shyly take it with a blush.

"So," says Lu Xun slowly, almost hesitantly. "I heard from our Princess Shang Xiang that you have something to tell me."

"Uhh, no?" I say dumbly and unconvincingly.

"She said you had something urgent to tell me," he insists determinedly.

"Did she tell you what?"

"No."

"Well, I have nothing to tell you."

Suddenly, something, small and round hits my arm. I look around wildly with a glare while rubbing my arm. I see Sun Shang Xiang waving confidently at me from behind a small door.

"Confess," she mouths silently.

"No," I shake my head.

Glaring daggers at me, Sun Shang Xiang walks toward me and says, "Hi Lu Xun. Did Xin Ying tell you what she wanted to tell you?"

"No," replies Lu Xun in confusion, and he turns to me. "What are you going to tell me?"

"Nothin-" I start to say.

"She was going to tell you that she liked-" begins Sun Shang Xiang quickly, but I hastily clap a hand over her mouth.

"I _get_ it. _I'll tell him, _okay?" I growl angrily. "Just don't tell him."

She smirks at me victoriously and says, "See you later guys."

"Bye Princess Sun," calls Lu Xun.

"So what are you going to tell me?" he asks questioningly.

"Uhh. T-that y-you look nice?" I stutter shamefully.

He raises and eyebrow skeptically and says, "How do you even know that? I mean the princess told me you had something to tell me before I dressed like this."

I gape at him speechlessly in shock. DAMN YOU SMART STRATEGIST!

"I-I'll tell you later," I mumble weakly, avoiding his questioning gaze.

DAMN! MY HEART IS BEATING QUICKLY AGAIN!

We enter the dining hall without speaking. As soon as we step in, I feel warm, like the sun is greeting us. There are many people inside grinning and laughing joyously. There are many round tables scattered neatly around the room. The suave musicians are confidently plucking the strings on their harps, or blow relaxingly into their flutes. Charming, music flows freely out of their instruments and floods the entire room. There are even people dancing merrily with wide smiles. Large platters of food are placed randomly on the small, round tables. The sweet aroma of the food seems to be beckoning me over.

"Whoa!" I say in amazement, gawking at the sight before me.

"Yup," agrees Lu Xun, smiling understandingly. "Lord Sun Ce likes to have great parties."

"I'm hungry. Let's get some food," I announce bluntly, pulling Lu Xun's arm as I walk toward the nearest table with food.

I stare at the platter of warm noodles in a creamy, white sauce. There are fried shrimps and egg sitting on top of the mountain of noodles. Next to the platter of noodles, are small, delicate plates stacked on top of each other. Next to that, is a large box of wooden chopsticks.

"Uhh, what do we do?" I ask stupidly.

"Hello my lady," greets Lu Meng politely, and he nods at Lu Xun. "Lu Xun."

Lu Xuns nods and waits patiently.

"Hi," I reply with a grin.

"My lady, you look beautiful," compliments Lu Meng.

"Thanks," I giggle shyly. "Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Shang Xiang helped me."

"Ahh, I see. Well, to answer your question. You grab a plate, fill it with noodles, take your chopsticks, and enjoy," says Lu Meng. "When you're done, leave your plate on any empty table. A servant or maid will take it to wash."

"Thanks," I say again while grabbing a fragile plate and filling in with noodles.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I ask Lu Xun while nibbling on my yummy, chewy noodles.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replies absentmindedly as he grabs a small dumpling.

I smack him harshly on the arms and say, "Do me a favor and actually eat something, okay?"

"I did!" protests Lu Xun.

"Eat more then," I yell at him.

I loudly slam down my plate and chopsticks when I think of something.

"Is there any alcohol here?" I ask, beginning to panic.

"Why?" asks Lu Xun in confusion.

"Who's the person that's going to get drunk?" I ask alarmingly.

"Probably Gan Ning-" answers Lu Xun.

Right on cue, Gan Ning stumbles ungracefully toward us.

Seeing me back away cautiously, Gan Ning laughs, "Don't worry. I'm not drunk…_yet_!"

"Don't get drunk," I order commandingly.

Gan Ning raises an eyebrow and says, "What or who's going to stop me?"

"I'm serious. You are going to cause some serious damage if you drink."

"Why don't you two just make a deal?" suggests Zhou Yu nonchalantly as he walks toward us.

"Like what?" I snort.

"How about this. Dance with Lu Xun for a few minutes and I won't drink for this party. This might even be my first time not drinking if you agree," says Gan Ning thoughtfully holding his chin in his hand.

"What else do I get?" I ask.

"Pride?" replies Gan Ning uncertainly.

"A vacation whenever you want?" suggest Zhou Yu generously, carefully glancing at something behind me.

I slowly turn around and see Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang glaring at Gan Ning and Zhou Yu. I roll my eyes in amusement and annoyance. No wonder.

"Do you want to?" I ask Lu Xun carelessly. But, a small part of me truly hopes that he will say yes.

Lu Xun shrugs and says, "Sure. I think it will save them from the wrath of Lady Xiao Qiao and Princess Sun Shang Xiang."

I freeze in alarm when I hear light footsteps approach me from behind. I force a smile onto my face and turn around again.

Sun Shang Xiang walks to us coolly with her hands behind her back and threatens, "Lu Xun, if you don't do it, I'll personally make sure that you will never plan another fire attack and I will take away all your fire related things including any rocks or wood that you might use to start a fire."

I start to laugh because Sun Shang Xiang's face and tone is currently extremely solemn right now. That and the fact that Lu Xun's eyes are wide in shock and fear and his mouth is wide open.

But, Sun Shang Xiang turns to me and threatens menacingly, "IF YOU DON'T DO THAT AND DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO BEFORE, THEN YOU WILL SAY GOODBYE TO THAT NECKLACE!"

My hands immediately fly to the silver heart on my necklace and I grip it tightly.

"Aaha, just like me Sis!" laughs Sun Ce in a carefree manner, patting Sun Shang Xiang on the head.

"Shut up!" shouts Sun Shang Xiang as she punches her brother on the arm.

"Let's go," mutters Lu Xun in a low voice.

Together, we walk to the area where graceful people are dancing. I highly doubt that we are going to be graceful though.

He places a hand on my waist and with the other, he holds my hand. My left hand is holding his right while my right hand is on his shoulder.

"This…is the most awkward thing I have ever done," I mutter embarrassingly as we move around.

"Didn't you have to do this when you went out to kill people?" asks Lu Xun straightforwardly.

I roll my eyes and say, "Thank you for being so polite about that. To answer that question, no, I didn't. I'm not Diao Chan."

"But you're as pretty as her," mumbles Lu Xun quietly.

"What?" I ask, not hearing him.

"Nothing," he replies with an easy grin. "How'd you know Gan Ning will do some damage if he drinks?"

I shrug and easily reply, "I can kind of tell what people will do based on their personality and some other stuff…..sometimes."

He nods comprehendingly as I move backwards.

"Twirl," he whispers encouragingly as he holds out his arm.

I do as he says and spin-what I hope to be gracefully-on my toes on my right foot. I beautifully twirl back into his arms.

With my back pressing tightly against his chest and with my head resting gently on his collarbone, I whisper sarcastically, "Great, now I'm dizzy. It's just amazing how I'm pulling this off though."

"You've never danced?" he asks with his breath tickling my neck as he twirls me outwards.

"Nope. Well…one time Diao Chan made me attend her dancing lessons in case we had those missions where we dealt with…pigs," I make a disgusted face, "such as Dong Zhuo, but she ended up killing him. I guess I actually learned something from her lessons. Have you danced before?"

"Yeah, with a childhood friend," replies Lu Xun lazily as I lean back slightly.

For some reason, I feel slightly jealous. Is it the same girl he went to visit? And that pretty much makes me mad. I know I'm overreacting, but I seriously cannot help it.

"You know what? It's been a few minutes and I'm getting out of here," I declare in annoyance as I begin to storm furiously out of the room.

I ignore Sun Shang Xiang's protests, Xiao Qiao's questions, Zhou Yu's stare, Gan Ning's laugh, Sun Ce's comments, and Lu Xun. I stomp away angrily until I reach the doors that lead to outside of the palace. I shove them open as hard as I can. Then, I flee to the tall tree that I used to climb onto the roof before. I grab a thick, rough branch and swing myself up, not caring if the branches scratch me slightly or that the branches are ripping my dress a little. I swing myself onto the roof of the Wu palace, sadly pulling out some leaves of the tree in the process. Stumbling, I sit down and let the soothing, cool breeze comb through my hair.

I don't know if I'm happy to hear someone climbing the tree. Maybe I should because someone actually cares about me, maybe I shouldn't because I want some alone time here. I peer over the edge inquiringly. When someone finally arrives on the roof, I can see chocolate brown eyes twinkling worriedly in the dark. I can pretty much guess who the person that intrudes my alone time is now.

"You okay," he asks in concern, sitting down next to me.

"I'm completely fine," I lie convincingly. "I'll tell you now."

"Tell me what?" asks Lu Xun.

"The thing that you were insisting I tell you."

"Oh, okay. Tell me."

"I like-"


	7. A Trip to Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. I own my OCs.

* * *

_"You. Answers. Now." I demand coldly, pointing an accusing finger at the faceless boy. Actually, now I think about it, he isn't really faceless. His face is just blurry._

_He chuckles in amusement and replies smoothly, "Why of course."_

_"And…..why am I always on this cliff whenever we meet these days?"_

_"Well, firstly, I believe your question was who am I?"_

_I nod earnestly in confirmation._

_"My name is Lu Yi, I'm fourteen, and that should explain why I'm short," explains Lu Yi calmly._

_"Okay….then why am I always on this cliff?" I question him suspiciously._

_"Why? Because this," he says while gesturing around, "is where you forgot me."_

_"Forgot you?" I echo in bewilderment._

_"Forgot me," he repeats in agreement. "Don't you wonder why I speak like someone you know? Why I act like someone you know?"_

_He starts pacing slowly around me with his hands behind his back like a sneaky, black cat walking around its prey._

_"The reason why you are having this dream is also because you already know," he says softly with his eyes closed peacefully._

_"Know what?" I snap in frustration._

_"Know who I act like and who I speak like. In fact, you already started suspecting who I was. No actually, you already started suspecting who __**he **__was. You knew subconsciously. You just never gave it more thought."_

_"What…ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I growl in annoyance, glaring at him._

_"Let's start with a story about my life. No a story about __**his**__ life," he says rationally. "He was born and raised in one village. He never moved. His best friend was a girl. They used to walk, talk, play, and sometimes eat together. She always despised her mother and loved her father. Then, one day, he left at age fourteen to join the army. He left her."_

_Then, the faceless boy laughs. The laugh has no humor. It is just empty._

_"Do you know who the girl was?" he asks._

_"I-I…" I stutter uncomprehendingly._

_"Do you know who __**he**__ was?" he asks._

_Then, he gives me a smirk I know so well._

_I gasp in surprise, stumbling unknowingly backwards._

_"L-Lu," I stutter in shock, gaping at Lu Yi._

_Unfortunately, my stumbling causes me to fall down the cliff. And this time, no one kills me. I kill myself. How embarrassing….. _

* * *

I jolt awake in alarm.

"Lu…Xun?" I finish thoughtfully.

"Nah. Must be another stupid dream. I just need to wake up," I say reassuringly.

Oh yeah and guess what happened to my confession yesterday? It was a complete failure. He didn't reject me. Just when I was about to confess, this horrible thunder interrupts me. After that was lightning and after that was cold, evil rain. So we went inside and I tried to tell him again, but Zhou Yu came over and dragged him away. Disappointing, right?

I walk quickly to my small, lavender bathroom. The faint smell of sweet jasmine still lingers in the air. I inhale deeply, enjoying the relaxing scent. I pour a pitcher of clean water in a clay bowl, and splash my face a few times. When I finally think I'm awake, I continue my normal, daily cleaning and dressing process. I choose my usual pale gray and silver battle armor, black, leather combat boots, and silver arm and shin guards. Hopefully, I would be able to train later.

Dashing hurriedly to the dining hall, I see a stack of large, white buns and grab one. Then, I stuff it carelessly in my mouth. The people around me are immersed in their own conversation. No one is paying attention to me. A bitter taste comes to my mouth, then a sour one. My eyes widen in horror and I spit the terrible thing out. Making some disturbing gagging noises, I start coughing violently. Someone walks over, squats down, and pats me on the back. Well, repeatedly slapping my back is more like it.

"You okay?" Ling Tong asks, humor and concern flashing in his eyes.

"No, I'm not," I growl, gripping my neck as if it might fall off at any moment. "_What,_ in the world is this?!"

"A bun," he replies in confusion. "Gan Ning and I made it. Does it taste good?"

I look at him stupidly. Can he not process what he sees? I mean me chocking, spitting out the bun, and that disgusted look on my face should pretty much sum up what I think about this _delicious_ breakfast. And, sarcasm is intended here.

"Yes, it tastes delicious. The best thing I've ever tasted. In fact, if everyone tasted this, they'd just _die_!" I exclaim sarcastically, emphasizing the die part. It's true that they'd die if they tasted it. They would die because it tastes horrible!

"Really?" asks Ling Tong incredulously and in a hopeful manner, not detecting my sarcasm.

"Yes, of course! Here, try one!" I exclaim excitedly, hastily grabbing a soft, warm bun and stuffing it in his mouth.

He chews thoughtfully for a moment, and then he freezes in shock. Ling Tong loudly spits the disgusting bun out and glares dangerously at me. I give him a nervous, innocent smile and start to scramble away.

"Uhh, does it taste good?" I ask lamely.

Suddenly, I hear two people bickering as they walk toward us.

"I'm telling you, if it's dead and it moves, it's considered the undead-"

"But if you think about it logically-"

"Since when were you logical?"

Sun Ce stares dumbly at Gan Ning for a few moments, and then his hand speedily shoots out to smack Gan Ning on the head.

"Hey!" protests Gan Ning in annoyance while rubbing his head. "Why does everyone aim for the head?"

"Because that's the place that we think you've injured when you were a baby. Therefore, we hit it again to try to help you regain some memory, reason, logic, and intelligence. Like how when someone gets amnesia, they hit their head and regain their memory," I explain logically.

"Good one," laughs Sun Ce in amusement, pulling me up from the ground.

"Thanks," I say.

"Oooh! Are those the buns!? I'm going to eat one!" shouts Gan Ning, his hand reaching out for a bun that could end his life.

"Me too!" declares Sun Ce.

"Uh, guys you really shouldn't-" starts Ling Tong warningly.

"Too late!" I laugh hysterically, pointing at Gan Ning and Sun Ce.

They freeze in mid-chew.

Making a disgusted and horrified face, they spit it all out and Sun Ce shouts, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FREAKING GROSS THING! IT TASTES BITTER AND THEN IT TASTES SOUR! AND IS IT EVEN DONE COOKING!? I SWEAR THIS FREAKING THING IS RAW! WHO COOKED THIS?! WHO COOKED THIS?!"

"You cooked it with Ling Tong," I say to Gan Ning calmly, while slowly and carefully backing away.

"It was Ling Tong's idea," whines Gan Ning. "He wanted to make them and give them to Sun Ce cuz we accidently broke his tonfa. You know the newest and best one that he recently got?"

"You _what?!_" demands Sun Ce in disbelief.

"You mean '_we what?!'" _corrects Gan Ning casually, completely oblivious to the annoyed look that Sun Ce is giving him. "We broke it together!"

How dense can he be?

I laugh nervously, squirming uncomfortably under Sun Ce's intense scrutinizing. Ling Tong elbows Gan Ning accusingly while Gan Ning continues to stare at Sun Ce blankly.

Sun Ce gives us all a disgruntled look as he clenches his fist. He takes a menacing step toward us.

"Bye suckers!" I call out to Ling Tong and Gan Ning as I turn around and sprint away. "BY THE WAY, SUN CE! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! IT WAS ALL LING TONG AND GAN NING!"

Ignoring the questioning stares of people and the shouts of Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Sun Ce, I run down empty halls until I finally shove open a door, and sunlight greets me warmly. I stretch and stroll around. After a few minutes, I hear loud thuds and cries of victory.

"Hello Lady Xin Ying," greets Tashi Ci, Lu Meng, and Zhou Tai respectfully as I approach them.

"Hey," I reply cheerfully, glancing at the bows in their hands and the arrows stuck to large targets. "Archery?"

"Yes," confirms Tashi Ci, nodding slightly.

"We believe that it is good to learn how to shoot in different positions. It can come handy in battle," explains Lu Meng, grinning in amusement as if he was recalling something.

"What's so funny?" I question curiously with my hands on my hips.

Brushing a strand of hair aside, I notice Tashi Ci and Lu Meng stifling their laughter.

"Zhou Tai, tell her," encourages Lu Meng while laughing.

"Tell me what?!" I demand.

"That during one battle, he was supposed to shoot something that would blow up. But then, a couple of elephants were running him over so he climbed a tree," explains Lu Meng with a grin. "Not the wisest choice. He was trying to balance on a branch. Then, Zhou Tai shot the thing while wobbling and he fell off and onto….."

Tashi Ci and Lu Meng glance at each other knowingly while Zhou Tai slaps a hand over his eyes.

"Zhu Rong, goddess of fire," finishes Tashi Ci witht a mischievous grin. "She was very angry. Well, furious actually. He came back looking like he ran through fire."

"But you don't mind that we retell the story, do you?" says Lu Meng while throwing an arm around the back Zhou Tai's neck.

"Actually, I do," grumbles Zhou Tai, removing Lu Meng's arm.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

"Would you like to join us?" invites Lu Meng politely.

"Yes I would," I reply pleasantly, looking around cautiously to see if Sun Ce, Gan Ning, or Ling Tong decided to come after me. Nope.

"Well right now we are focusing on shooting while being attacked. The shooter's first position is on that tree," explains Tashi Ci pointing at a tall nearby tree.

I don't know whether to feel happy or sad. Sad because I might fall off, or happy because there is no Lu Xun to catch me if I fall off. Therefore, preventing some embarrassment I might cause. But, if I fall and cause some major injury…

A servant meekly hands me my bow and quiver of arrows. I suddenly feel grateful that I decided to wear armor.

I strap the quiver of arrows on my back and ask, "So I just climb the tree and shoot?"

"And try to fight off or avoid Tashi Ci and Zhou Tai," adds Lu Meng.

I shrug dismissively and begin to run to the tree. Approaching it, I grab onto a rough branch and swing myself up. Zhou Tai and and Tashi Ci start to rush toward me. I pull on a slightly small branch above me. It bends downward easily, indicating that it is too weak to support my weight. Below me, Tashi Ci and Zhou Tai are starting to climb the tree. Through the branches and bright green leaves above me, I see that the sky is cloudless and the sun is shining. With my arms out, I carefully balance on the branch I am sitting on. I leap to my right, and clutch onto the branch. Seeing Tashi Ci attempt to grab my foot, which is dangling near him, I swing outwards, accidently kicking him and making him fall back onto the ground. I wince in sympathy.

"Sorry," I call down to him apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm fine," he replies cheerfully.

Continuing to climb, I finally reach a position where I can shoot. But, a gentle rustling noise makes me whirl around quickly in alarm. Approaching me, Zhou Tai holds his weapon, watching me warily. I immediately glance behind me, suddenly realizing I am high up. I return my gaze to Zhou Tai. The branch begins to teeter unsteadily as Zhou Tai advances with his weapon. I give him a small wave with an enthusiastic grin, and then I jump off the branch. Just so you know I am not stupid. I know exactly what I'm doing. And no, I am not committing suicide. That would be a horrible way to die. I mean, who dies during an archery practice?

Anyways, I push my head downward so my chin is resting at the base of my neck. I hug my knees tightly and wrap my arms around my legs so it looks like I'm curled up. When I touch the ground, I begin to roll gracefully forward, while pulling an arrow out of my quiver. Sliding on my silver shin guards, I shoot the arrow accurately so it lands perfectly in the center of the target. And this is one of the things my shin guards were designed to do; protect my knees from the ground while shooting an arrow. Impressive, right? Please note that I am referring to the shin guards and not my archery skill.

A slow applause makes me whip around in bewilderment. Seeing Lu Xun calmly walking toward me, I lower my bow.

"Very impressive," compliments Lu Xun coolly.

"The archery or the shin guards?" I question.

He gives me a look of confusion and replies, "The archery of course."

I snort.

"So what's up with the clothes?" I ask curiously while Zhou Tai, Lu Meng, and Tashi Ci begin discussing something.

Lu Xun looks at his plain, dark green robe with a blank expression.

"No red vest today?" I clarify.

"Oh, um, I'm going to town today to give someone something," explains Lu Xun. After I give him a suspicious look, he adds, "Would you like to come?"

"Um," I look at the archery target and then at Lu Xun. Archery or Lu Xun?

"Oh and by the way, Ling Tong and Gan Ning were talking about revenge and some buns. Oh and not to mention you abandoning them with Sun Ce."

Immediately, I launch myself at Lu Xun and hug his arm.

"Yeah, I think I'll go," I answer pleasantly.

He gives me a funny look before saying, "Go change into some commoner clothes."

I shrug and skip off merrily, but not before remembering our little war. I grin slyly and tiptoe to peck him on the forehead. For a second, I can swear I see a tint of red appearing victoriously on his cheeks, but a second later it's gone.

Deciding that it was my imagination, I yell loudly, "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

On my way back inside, I pass by the large, dusty stables.

"Gan Ning move that-"

"Sorry!"

"Get that pitchfork-"

"Oops did I hit you again?"

"One more time, Gan Ning, and I swear-"

Thud!

"GAN NING! GET THAT-"

I rush away in alarm, sneaking silently away before they discover me. Sprinting quickly to my room, I nod to the polite greetings of maids and servants. When I stand tiredly in front of my closet, I jerk my closet doors open. A ton of colors greet me cheerfully. So I spend a couple of minutes determinedly rummaging through my closet. A long, festive skirt….nope! A dagger? How did that get there? I dismiss the thought easily. I always have weapons with me. After more exhausting searching, I give up.

Flopping on my soft bed, I let out a frustrated sigh. An idea comes to me, and I charge out of my room yelling, "DA QIAAAOOO!"

* * *

"And why, exactly, does he want you to dress in commoner clothes?" asks Da Qiao suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"He says he's going to town to give someone something," I answer honestly.

"And this trip needs commoner clothes because…?"

"I don't know."

Da Qiao sighs in exasperation and beckons me kindly to sit down on a smooth, wooden stool in front of her make-up table. We are in Sun Ce's and her large bedroom. I thought that Da Qiao might have some of the clothes I need. As she pulls the door to her enormous closet open and rummages through her items, I glance at her make-up table. The table, stool, and mirror frame-that is hanging on the wall in front of the table-all are made of polished dark wood. The mirror itself is a gold, shiny color. I glance uneasily at the jars of powders sitting idly on her small table.

"Well, I don't have commoner clothes," she says. "The closest I have is this."

I turn around curiously to look at the pale, gentle lilac colored robe she is holding. It has a sky blue sash and long sleeves.

"Why is the shoulder part so wide?" I ask, pointing to the top of the beautiful dress."

"It's like an off shoulder type of robe. It should cling loosely onto your shoulders," she explains patiently. "Since this isn't silk, it shouldn't stand out too much. Now go change into it."

She hands me the robe, and I slip it on in her bathroom. It fits perfectly. I walk out of her bathroom happily, but when I see Da Qiao approaching me with a hairbrush and some pins, I stare at her blankly.

"Female commoners usually don't leave their hair loose or tie it up in a ponytail. They use braids to hold their hair back," she explains with a grin.

Gesturing for me to sit down her large bed, Da Qiao starts patiently brushing my hair, and braiding the sides, leaving my hair in a half braided, and half ponytail style. While she is doing my hair we start heatedly discussing whether or not this counts as a date.

"Whoah," I exclaim in surprise with my hands blocking Da Qiao. "I'm pretty sure that commoners _do not_ wear eyeliner. And Lu Xun is probably pretty angry at me for taking a long time."

Da Qiao sighs dreamily, "I suppose so. Have fun on your date!"

"This is not I date!" I yell as I walk away.

So when I finally arrive, guess who is angry? If you are guessing Lu Xun, then you're…..wrong! Haha, just kidding, it is Lu Xun.

Glaring in annoyance at the ground, he mumbles something incoherent. Hearing my footsteps, his head snaps up.

"Woman, this is a trip to town not a fancy-" he begins, irritated.

He stops and stares stupidly at me.

"What?" I ask nervously. "I didn't have any commoner clothes so I borrowed something from Da Qiao. She said this is the closest she has. Not to mention she did my hair like she thought it should be."

"Well, don't take such a long time next time," he snaps.

I stare at him in surprise. No more angry scolding? Yes! I don't have to listen to him lecture!

We walk wordlessly to the large, dusty stables where Gan Ning and Ling Tong are still arguing loudly.

"Pitchfork-"

"Clean the horses!"

"Soap!"

"Water-"

"Quit hitting me!"

"Hurry up!"

"I'll take it that when you two are done bickering, you'll have my horse ready?" asks Lu Xun coolly, thankfully interrupting them.

"Lu Xun!" greets Gan Ning, lazily swinging an arm over the strategist's shoulders. "Wanna help us?"

"I have matters to attend today," replies Lu Xun, shrugging off his arm.

"Well, at least you brought our dear Assassin," grins Ling Tong slyly, walking toward me. "You'll have a fun time helping us."

"I think not," Lu Xun intervenes with a small smile as he steps in front of me. "She'll be coming with me."

"I feel so betrayed!" exclaims Gan Ning exaggeratedly falling on Ling Tong who steps away.

Falling on his butt, Gan Ning grins easily and says, "Your horse is ready."

Ling Tong hands the reins of a light brown horse to Lu Xun. Muttering his thanks, Lu Xun effortlessly mounts his horse.

"Hey!" I cry indignantly.

"What?" Gan Ning asks, wearing a confused expression.

"Don't I get a horse?!" I demand.

"Zhou Yu took all the other horses so the newbies could train with them," explains Ling Tong carelessly. "Which means you guys have to share a horse."

"Wonderful," I reply sarcastically.

"Consider our revenge," answer Gan Ning and Ling Tong happily in unison while bowing mockingly.

I mount the horse, adjusting myself so I feel more comfortable. I am now sitting behind Lu Xun, hoping I won't fall off.

"Thanks guys. We should be back before sundown," says Lu Xun calmly as he presses his heels on the horse's sides, making it gallop away.

I try determinedly to balance myself without holding onto Lu Xun. Anxiously placing my hands on my legs, I try to begin a conversation.

"So….:" I say.

"So….." he replies without looking at me.

"Holy shit!" I cry, realizing something.

"What?!" he whirls around slightly in alarm.

"I didn't bring a weapon."

"…I highly doubt you'll need a weapon. It's not like there is going to be any planned violence."

"But you never know if there will be a time you need a weapon. But, I wouldn't have anywhere to hide it."

"That's interesting…."

"No that's not."

"Whatever."

"Where are we going?"

"To town. I need to give the governor something."

"And why couldn't we wear armor or our regular clothes?"

"Because I don't want to attract attention," he answers shortly.

"Attention from whom?" I ask.

When he doesn't answer, I prod him continuously.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

"_HEY!_"

"Attention from whom?" I repeat collectedly. "Your fan girls?"

My question gleefully catches him off guard.

He looks at me in disbelief and shock before demanding, "How did you know-"

"_You have fan girls?!_" I gasp incredulously.

He stubbornly refuses to reply. Suddenly, the horse gallops faster and I lurch ungracefully forward. Slamming into his back, I instinctively wrap my arms around his stomach to prevent myself from falling off.

I glare in annoyance at his back and say, "You did that on purpose!"

When Lu Xun still refuses to talk, I lean forward with my lips barely touching the edge of his ear and whisper seductively, "So you have fan girls?"

"Not really surprising. The last time I was in Shu territory, there were groups of fan girls crowding around Zhao Yun," I continue nonchalantly. "If you think dressing like a commoner will stop them from recognizing you, think again. They are probably really obsessed with you and have a ton of paintings and pictures of you. They'll be able to spot you whether you are in a disguise or not."

I say the last part lightheartedly and ruffle his hair playfully.

"So what will you do when they swarm around you like bees," I ask.

"I don't know," he groans in frustration. "Some people suggested getting a girlfriend, but I doubt that will stop them."

"Don't worry," I say in pity, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll do my best to help you."

When he raises his eyebrow skeptically I add with a mischievous grin, "Without any violence."

"Keep your promise," he says with a soft smile, gently and quickly claiming my lips.

"I keep my promises," I laugh, "….usually."

"So, I heard Sun Ce and Gan Ning talking about the undead this morning," I state, hoping he would find this interesting.

"Oh, they were talking about it yesterday too!" laughs Lu Xun freely. "They were discussing that if a snake has its head removed and it still moves, it should be considered undead."

"They're still on the snake thing?!" I groan in amusement and exasperation.

He shrugs and says, "It's pretty interesting though. They can still defend themselves even after they die."

"They don't have anything to defend, do they?" I counter cleverly. "After all, they're dead. They can't defend themselves from death when they're already dead."

"True," agrees Lu Xun thoughtfully. "Maybe they're getting revenge?"

"What if there's a group of people and only one is the killer, and the snake attacks one that's not the killer?" I add.

"I don't know. But, I heard something that's interesting."

"What?"

"Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Meng were discussing about snakes and that we should unleash them on the Wei and Shu armies. When they try to kill the snakes by cutting them, the snakes will still live and keep attacking."

"That's…..actually a pretty good plan. We should just make sure that none of our soldiers are attacked."

"Yup."

"Oh my god! Do you smell that?!"

"What?" Lu Xun asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he sniffs the air. "Oh…it's probably the smell of the town's food. There are a lot of vendors that sell things by the street."

I look around in complete amazement. It's been a long time since I've seen a town so lively. The town is bustling with rushing people. There are women with woven baskets, buying food for their family. There are large, crowded restaurants. Oooh! There's a tall hotel building with large, wooden doors open. I can hear the yells, murmurs, and chatter among the people. Glancing quickly around, I spot a lone, stone bridge with rushing, glimmering water below.

"Well, no fan girls have seen you yet," I comment.

Lu Xun snorts and says, "For now."

"Look to your left, past the guy with the blue robe," he says through gritted teeth.

I do as he says obediently, and I see a young girl, probably around age fifteen, gaping at Lu Xun in suspect and wonder.

"Don't make eye contact," I command helpfully, leaning forward with my lips lightly brushing against the nape of his neck.

"What do you think I'm trying to do," he growls in panic and frustration. "Oh shit. There's another one in front of me."

I lean carefully to the side, peering past his shoulder. And there really is another one. It's a girl with pale brown hair, staring at Lu Xun with admiration. Then she shoots me a look of mistrust and disdain. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Just ignore them," I order through gritted teeth.

"I will try to," he mumbles.

We ride in silence for a couple of minutes, and then the horse halts next to a stone building with wide, wooden doors.

"We're here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Remember to save me if there are a lot," reminds Lu Xun pleadingly.

"And I thought you were brave," I tease.

"Hey! I'd save you if you ever have any fan boys," he protests.

Then, pressing his lips softly against mine, he winks and goes inside. I sigh in irritation when I see more of his fan girls sneaking closer. They walk silently together and whisper among themselves, no doubt stupidly planning how to get Lu Xun's attention. I run my hands along the smooth, cold, and stone wall. It's a pale white color, with stains of black. Almost like a blanket with black ink lightly smeared on it. I shiver a little when a cold breeze glides past me. Straining my neck, I see the stone bridge and the water below it from earlier. However, instead of the glimmering, bright liquid I saw, it is dull and dark.

"Have they started planning an attack yet?"

I grin as Lu Xun mounts the horse and I say, "I think so. Let's escape while we can."

Impatiently urging his horse to go faster, Lu Xun and I move away from his group of fan girls. After a while, we look behind us.

"Are we far enough?" he asks in worry.

"I think so. No one is giving us any weird looks anymore," I say glancing around sharply.

"Okay then. I think it's safe to dismount now," says Lu Xun.

"Why?" I ask.

"Don't you want to enjoy yourself while we're here?" he asks with a delightful grin.

"You know me so well," I reply, mirroring his grin.

I eagerly jump off the horse in excitement. Whenever the Assassins were in town, we never got to enjoy ourselves. We were there for business, such as getting information and buying weapons.

We walk slowly, admiring everything around us. There are little children running happily around with toys in their hands. I stumble a little when a small boy pushes past me.

"Sorry," apologizes a woman who I presume is the little boy's mother.

"It's fine," I say with a kind smile.

The woman rushes after her son, grabbing his arm, and scolding him.

"Well, this is nice, I guess," I remark with a smile.

"Uh huh," agrees Lu Xun.

I look at the things the vendors are selling. There are sweet, baked yams, lettuce, cabbage, herbs, jewelry, baskets, and…..

"OOH!" I yell in delight, causing some people to look at me.

I run to a small vendor in excitement. There are long sticks with red, shiny berries. I push past some people and approach the vendor.

"Um excuse me," I say to the old woman selling them. "Can I have one?"

"That will be….." replies the old woman.

"Umm," I mumble, running my hands along my clothing.

Oh shit! I forgot to bring money!

"Here," says Lu Xun, handing the woman a few small coins.

I grab the long stick the old woman hands to me, and skip merrily away.

"Thanks," I say with a grateful smile as I chew on the sweet, red fruit.

If you are wondering what it is, it's called a Bing Tang Hu Lu. It's a common sweet made from haw or hawthorn berries, and coated with sugar syrup. The syrup is dry in case you are wondering.

Lu Xun shakes his head and says, "Why do you want to eat that?"

I pout and say, "The last time I had this was with the Assassins. And we only got some so some guy wouldn't suspect us going near a building. The person selling the Bing Tang Hu Lu was also near the building. It tasted really good, and I haven't had it since."

"It's just berries with sugar."

"Want one?"

"Um…no thanks."

"Come on, you know you want one," I say teasingly.

"I don't-" he starts to say, but I stifle him by shoving a candy in his mouth.

He chews thoughtfully for a moment, and then swallows. I watch him in anticipation with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, that tastes pretty good. I think I'll have some more," he says, reaching for the stick.

I stick my tongue childishly out at him, and move the stick away from his reach.

"You have to say you were wrong first," I command triumphantly with a cheeky grin.

He rolls his eyes in amusement then reaches over in an attempt to grab the stick. I skillfully dodge his arms, and nibble on the candy.

"Come get it!" I yell as I run away, shaking the stick of delicious candies in the air.

"I will!" he yells back, and hastily takes off after me.

As I sprint, I look over my shoulder to see him catching up. Smirking, I run faster.

Laughing joyfully, I yell to him, "Come on!"

Suddenly, I hear some giggling followed by the words, "General Lu Xun." I stop abruptly and whirl around aggressively. My ears start searching for the same giggle as my eyes search for Lu Xun's fan girls. Out of nowhere, I feel a heavy weight crash into me. I collapse onto the ground with the heavy weight on top of me.

"Haha, I win," says Lu Xun from on top of me.

"Get off!" I groan. "Your fan girls are here."

"_What?!_" he exclaims in shock, immediately jumping off me.

"_There he is!"_

Lu Xun's fan girls' shirll, loud shrieks and giggles make me wince in pain. We stand there for a moment, temporary stunned.

"Come on!" he exclaims as he grabs my arm.

We run away, jumping over wheelbarrows, and charging through the street. Some people look at us with interest and bewilderment. We ignore them and move as quickly as we can past the stone bridge. Ducking, we move through a crowd of people, hoping his fan girls won't see us. When we arrive at a split road, Lu Xun starts to say something.

"Shush!" I hiss fiercely, shoving him to the left.

Running down the road, I start to hear shrill shrieks and annoying giggles again. I pull Lu Xun's arm violently and duck through another crowd of people. Seeing a dim alley, I shove him towards it. There is a door in the alley, supposedly the door in the back of a popular restaurant. I push Lu Xun to the very back of the alley.

I lean on the brick wall with my arms crossed and say, "Do you care to tell me why you're so afraid of your fan girls?"

Lu Xun stares at me, his chocolate brown eyes glistening with amusement, fear, and worry.

"Not really," he answers challengingly.

"Just spit it out," I sigh, aggravated. "You owe me cuz I saved you from your fan girls and cuz you made me lose my Bing Tang Hu Lu when I didn't even finish it!"

"But I paid for that Bing Tang Hu Lu!" he protests. "And you haven't saved me from them until we get back home without being attacked!"

I roll my eyes at him. Lu Xun freezes in alarm for a second, his eyes widening in fear. Then, I find him pushing me against the hard brick wall behind me, his lip crashing vehemently against mine. Somehow unknowingly, I find my arms wrapping around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer…..almost desperately. With one of his hands pushing on the back of my head, and the other wrapping itself around my waist possessively, I feel blissful. When the irritating cries from his fan girls grow fainter and fainter, he reluctantly pulls away. And when he does, I can see disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, let's go then," he says pleasantly.

"Very well," I say, equally pleasant. "You owe me a meal."

He laughs and winks flirtatiously. "Of course, my dear lady."

I peck him on the cheek and say, "Then let us go, my beloved general."

* * *

"You know, when you said a meal, I thought you meant rice and some meat and vegetable dishes."

I huff and reply, "But this is still a meal. You can get rice and meat and vegetable dishes back at the palace. Plus, this is cheaper."

By this, I mean the pork and egg yolk buns I have been stuffing my face with. Not to mention the Douhua, a dessert that people also refer to as tofu pudding I've been eating. It's basically bean curd with sweet, clear colored syrup.

"True," agrees Lu Xun without complaint.

"Eat some," I say, holding out a warm pork bun.

"No-" he starts to decline.

"Oh shut up!" I say, ripping off a piece of the bun and stuffing it rudely into his mouth. "That's what you did with the Bing Tang Hu Lu and you ended up liking it!"

After swallowing, he reluctantly asks, "Does that mean I have to say that I was wrong to eat more?"

Pondering his question thoughtfully for a moment, I say with an evil smile on my face, "Not if you tell me why you're so afraid of your fan girls."

He sighs in exasperation, and then leans over the wooden, polished table and whispers quietly, "It's not much really. They just scare the shit out of me. Whenever they're near me, they have this maniacal expression. It's like they're crazy. You know how mad people can do really dangerous things? And by mad I mean crazy. Well, it seems like they can kill me if they wanted to."

I stare in amazement at him for a moment and burst into loud, hysterical laughter. "The famous General and Strategist Lu Xun can fearlessly charge into battle and defeat hundreds of enemies, but he's afraid of his harmless fan girls?!"

"They're not harmless!" retorts Lu Xun. "If you ever get fan boys one day you'll understand!"

"Well, I know for sure that you're better off than Zhao Yun," I chuckle, shoving a spoonful of tofu pudding in my mouth.

"How so?"

"Once, the Assassins went into Shu territory, and the Shu army happened to return from battle. So Zhao Yun was riding his horse down the street and his fan girls were screaming, shrieking, giggling, and yelling. It was one hundred times worst than this fan girl attack. Some actually fainted when he got near them."

Lu Xun looks at me cautiously, as if deciding whether or not I'm lying.

"Seriously. I'm not lying," I add, hoping to reassure him.

"Do you think that will ever happen to me," he asks seriously.

"I don't know. Maybe. If you ever become as popular as Zhao Yun," I say.

"That'd be a nightmare," he mutters darkly. "I'm going to order some tea."

Lu Xun waves at the owner of the restaurant and says courteously, "Excuse me! Can I have a pot of green tea?"

"Black tea," I mutter.

"Oolong tea," he counters.

"Chrysanthemum tea."

"White tea."

"Milk tea."

"What?!" he sputters. "There's no such thing!"

I shrug and say, "I was drinking black tea one day and I accidently spilled some milk into it. It turned a lighter brown color, but it still tasted good."

"So you just called it milk tea?"

"Basically."

"So how's that plan for protecting me from my fan girls," he asks casually, watching me lift up my spoonful of Douhua.

"I thought we already lost them!" I exclaim, dumbfounded. "Want some?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "You think that was enough to get rid of them?! They are smarter than you think. And yes, I think I'll have some."

I move the spoon toward his mouth, letting him eat my spoonful of delicious Douhua.

"I think I'll have more," he says with a grin.

Snatching away my small, yummy bowl of tofu pudding, he shoves large spoonfuls in his mouth, finishing it off.

"How mature," I say sarcastically.

"Why thank you," he says mockingly.

Then, his face turns solemn. "So do you have another plan for my fan girl attack?"

"Nope! I'll just think of one when they come," I say carelessly.

"Then, I'll just assume you have one right now," he says, looking behind me in shock.

I whirl around immediately and grimace when I hear those loud, deafening screams. I grumble in annoyance when Lu Xun's fan girls come running toward us while pointing fingers at Lu Xun. They rudely and harshly shove each other aside in hopes of being the first one to reach him. It's almost as if they are children fighting and bickering over a toy.

"Oh my god! It's General Lu Xun!"

"He's also a strategist," I mutter.

I look up to meet Lu Xun's wide, frantic, and pleading eyes. I sigh.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Can you marry me?"

"Can I be your wife?"

I take a large mouthful of bitter green tea that the owner delivered; only to spit it back out in disgust when a fan girl says, "Will you be the father of my children?"

I take a deep breath and shoot up from my seat, slamming my hands loudly on the wooden table in front of me. Lu Xun's fan girls stare blankly at me, and I glare and inspect each of them.

"Who," I begin slowly and almost threateningly, "are you?!"

When none of them answer I continue coldly, "I demand to know why you are interrupting my lord's and my meal."

"Who are you?!" one of his fan girls says harshly and disrespectfully.

"I am Lord Lu Xun's inamorata and fiancée," I say haughtily, smiling at them frostily while placing my hands on my hips.

I mentally facepalm. This is what I come up with when I don't think. This is just fantastic! I just have to say before I think! And if you're wondering, yes I am sarcastic.

I hear several of Lu Xun's fan girls gasp in horror and I feel Lu Xun stand next to me. I look at all of them with disdain.

"How do we know you're not lying?! Who are you anyways?! A common, peasant girl?!" demands an aggressive fan girl.

Looking at all of Lu Xun's fan girls, realizing that they are all wearing expensive, beautiful jewelry and priceless, colorful dresses of silk. No wonder. They must all be from wealthy families. They look bratty and spoiled too, like children who always get what they want.

I inhale sharply and glare scornfully at her. Then, I laugh an empty, humorless laugh.

"Would you like proof that I'm not lying?" I ask in disgust.

I pull Lu Xun to me, and throwing my arms around the back of his neck. He is surprised, but doesn't hesitate to respond. We find ourselves kissing each other passionately in front of his fan girls.

Pulling away, I look at them expectantly. They all glare at me hatefully, and I send them all a cold, taunting smile.

"Let's go," some of them growl, walking away.

But, before they reach the door of the restaurant I call after them. "And as for your question of who I am, I am Xin Ying, general of the Wu army."

Some of the fan girls' eyes widen in fear. Now that they know I have power over them, they start to retreat. They stare at me with frightened, wide eyes as if I am a dangerous animal. Then, they back away and run from the restaurant. The fan girl who was disrespectfully interrogating me only glares at me for a moment and strides away confidently and proudly. The remaining fan girls follow her with the same proud attitude.

Lu Xun looks at me with amusement shining in his eyes.

"You better be grateful!" I hiss. "I've made plenty of enemies today thanks to you."

"I am grateful my fiancée," he replies teasingly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Shut up!" I growl warningly.

"Nice acting by the way."

"How do you think the Assassins got away with things like attempt-to-murder-evil-people-like-Dong-Zhuo?"

"Good point."

Ignoring the other staring customers, he leads me out of the restaurant after paying the restaurant owner.

"I'm wondering why you said you were my inamorata and fiancée," says Lu Xun as we walk down the street together.

"It's the first thing I thought of," I say sheepishly, blushing furiously. "And you said some people suggested you to get a girlfriend."

"But you didn't have to use that! I mean, aren't you supposed to be able to think up of a really good lie in a situation like this!?"

"Are you implying that just because I'm an Assassin, I'm supposed to be good at lying!?"

Well, I am pretty good at lying. It's just that sometimes my brain doesn't function and process information as quickly as it should.

"That's exactly what I'm implying!"

"Annoying and ungrateful," I mutter in irritation. "Why is it so dark outside?"

My last sentence is too quiet for Lu Xun to hear.

We continue to walk peacefully, ignoring the laughing children. I look at a barrow of baked yams, and then I see a large crowd of chattering people. Some of the men in the crowd look arrogant, and some of the women looked distressed.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at the crowd.

Lu Xun looks at the noisy crowd, puzzled. "Let's go look."

We rush over there hastily, in time to hear a man announce, "Hit the target and get this dagger!"

The burly man holds up a dagger with a gold handle adorned with gleaming jewels. The blade of the dagger is extremely sharp and dull gray. There is a thick, black line running down the center of the blade.

"Yup! You get this blade and a servant of your choice!" yells the man, gesturing toward a group of young, scared girls, all huddled together. "All you have to do is hit these moving targets."

Ten men holding targets wave arrogantly with lazy grins. Next to them are men holding weapons such as long, wooden bats and swords.

I grit my teeth in anger and grip Lu Xun's hand tightly.

"Hey!" I yell in outrage, pushing through the crowd and approaching the man. "You can't do that!"

"Oh?" says the man with an amused expression. "Why not?"

"These girls," I say, gesturing toward the huddled girls, "clearly don't want to be given away as servants and prizes!"

"If you want to free them then win this competition," says the man nonchalantly.

"I think I will!" I exclaim furiously, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows. "But, I'll be the only player. If I shoot all targets perfectly in the center, all the girls will be free."

"Fine," agrees the man slyly.

This can't be too hard. I've been practicing archery for years now. But, why does he seem so confident?

I look at the man suspiciously, and position my bow and arrow. Releasing my hold on the string, the arrow flies toward the target and hits the center. I smirk and the crowd behind be cheers. The frightened girls stare at me with hope shining in their eyes. After hitting five targets perfectly, I hear a cry of outrage behind me.

The man looks enraged, and his eyes have a malicious gleam in them. He points at me and shouts something I can't comprehend. The men holding weapons smirk malevolently and run toward me. Oh, now I get it. They think if they attack me, I won't be able to shoot. Then, I would lose. I see the man looking at me smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.

I shoot another arrow that hits a target right in the center. Ducking, I swing my leg out and kick two of my attackers' knees. Punching an attacker, a gust of cold, chilly wind makes me shiver.

"XIN YING! BEHIND YOU!"

I turn around speedily, my hair smacking some of the attackers harshly. I kick my attacker in the chest, but not before his sword sadly slices my beautiful robe. Looking around, I suddenly realize that the crowd of people is staring at me in amazement and wonder. What the?! Why are they just standing there?! Isn't anyone going to help me?!

I hear a thud and a pained groan from behind me. Seeing Lu Xun take down an attacker, I smile at him appreciatively. We stand back to back, eyeing the remaining attackers attentively. We charge at them, punching and kicking them. When all of them are on the ground with remorseful expressions, we glare at the burly man.

"You haven't won yet!" he shouts.

"Oh really?" I question coolly with a raised eyebrow.

I gesture toward the targets with all arrows sitting firmly in the center. He looks at the targets in surprise, realizing that I shot more arrows during the small battle.

I ignore the men holding the targets. They are standing there in shock and fear. I glare at the man expectantly. When he makes no sound or movement, Lu Xun starts walking toward him.

"I am _not_ happy and I am _no_t in the mood to hear your voice. Just release your _prizes_," he growls threateningly, saying the last part in disgust, "and get out of my sight."

He cowers fearfully under Lu Xun's cold stare.

He looks at me pleadingly for a moment, but when I make move to help him, he says meekly, "Yes sir."

"You can go," he says lamely to the huddled girls.

"Oh, and I'm taking that," I say pleasantly, snatching away the dagger he holds.

He nods and scrambles away, followed by the men who held up the targets. Loud applause and cheering erupts behind us, and the girls say their thanks.

As the crowd scatters, we continue walking.

"They ruined Da Qiao's robe!" I exclaim, looking at the ripped fabric stained with dirt and mud. "These holes and tears are making my legs uncomfortable!"

"I ruined my clothes helping you," grumbles Lu Xun, peering down at his dusty, muddy clothes.

"Be a man and help a girl without complaining," I say. "Not that I needed help."

"Sure," he says sarcastically. "If I didn't yell at you to look behind you, would you still escape without an injury?"

"Yes," I reply cheekily.

He smile softly at me and says, "Well, we better get back-"

A loud roar of thunder interrupts him, and the pitter-patter sound of rain crashing into the ground make Lu Xun sigh. A large gust of freezing wind pushes my hair back and makes me squeeze my eyes shut. Lu Xun whistles loudly, and a moment later, the brown horse that brought us here comes trotting toward us.

"Whoah!" I exclaim in awe.

"Come on!" yells Lu Xun, grabbing my arm and leading me somewhere with the horse following closely behind us.

We find ourselves pounding on the large, wooden doors of a hotel. An old woman opens the door. She smiles at us kindly and beckons us through the large courtyard and into the main room.

"I'll just assume that you're looking for shelter from this rain," she guesses correctly.

I walk around the main room idly, letting Lu Xun talk, bargain, and negotiate with her. There's a large, long painting of galloping horses hanging on the wall. Below it are two wooden chairs with a small table between them. I look to my left to see another room. There's a circular, wooden table with a pot of tea on it. The plot has pink flowers painted on it.

"Let's go," says Lu Xun, pulling my arm.

"I'll take your horse to my stables," calls the old woman after us.

Lu Xun urgently ushers me into the courtyard and up a flight of stairs. When we reach the top, we duck under a small roof. It's sort of like a balcony.

"All the way to the end," says Lu Xun, pointing at a door at the end of the balcony.

We move quickly, hoping to avoid the heavy rain. I push open the door roughly, and find myself looking at a small, dark room. Seriously, it's extremely small! I can walk the length of the room in six normal steps, and the width of the room in four! The walls are a plain white color, and the only things in this room are a bed, a table, and a window. Even with the closed window, the chilly air outside is still seeping into the room like a ghost. The bed is tiny. I guess it's because it's supposed to be for a single person. On the left side of the head of the bed is a small, circular table. The fragile window is divided into two and can slide smoothly outward. It has wooden knobs at the base that you use to push it with.

"I didn't think we were going to stay the night here so I didn't bring a lot of money. This is actually pretty good for the amount that I paid," explains Lu Xun quickly and apologetically.

I dismiss it and force a convincing smile on my face. "At least we got shelter."

I plop down on the bed and glance easily around. Then, I realize something.

"Umm, Lu Xun," I say slowly and thoughtfully, horror beginning to show on my face, "this is one bed for one person. And there's not enough space to sleep on the floor. Plus it's too dusty….."

Once he catches on, he starts to blush heavily. So do I.

"We'll just have to sleep on the same bed," he concludes with the blush on his face.

I nod with a pounding heart. RELAX XIN YING! It's not like you've never slept next to him.

"We should probably not sleep on the bed with our dirty clothes. The owner was nice enough to let us stay without paying the full price. We don't need her to have a hard time cleaning dirty sheets," says Lu Xun smoothly.

"Yeah…." I agree. "But, why do we even have mud on our clothes?"

"There was mud at the place where we fought," he answers simply. "I think they put the mud there so players would slip when they shoot so they lose. You were lucky that you didn't slip. When they attacked us, you moved around a lot so you go mud on your clothes."

"Oh, but we can't wash our clothes right now. We can't dry them. It's raining outside, and if we dry it in our room, it'll damage the floor!" I say.

"We'll just have to wash them tomorrow when we get back. If it stops raining," says Lu Xun.

"But you can take your robe off! You're wearing pants underneath! I, however, can't make mine off because I'm not wearing pants!" I whine.

"But, I can cut the dirty, ripped part off," I add thoughtfully. "And face Da Qiao's wrath."

I take the beautiful dagger out and slip it into one of the rips on my robe. Then, yank my robe roughly, letting the blade cut part of my robe off. The original robe length reached to my ankles, now it reaches to my knees. I throw the muddy, stained part of my robe gently onto the table.

Looking away when Lu Xun starts to slip of his robe, I undo my hair, letting in fall to the middle of my back. Running my hand through my hair, I gently touch my now wavy locks.

"Well, you looked gorgeous today," remarks Lu Xun.

His remark catches me off guard and I stutter, "T-Thanks."

I throw myself on the bed tiredly and say dully, "What now?"

He shrugs and gently tosses his dark green robe onto the table, leaving his shoulders and arms bare.

"And you said we didn't need weapons," I say randomly, look up at the ceiling.

"We didn't," replies Lu Xun plainly. "Weaponless combat was fine for us. I suppose the Assassins were all taught weaponless combat?"

"Yup!" I say cheerfully. "Weapons would have made it easier though."

"Would you like a reward for being right?" asks Lu Xun sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I would. Give me a massage," I joke, as I sit up.

"Fine," he says nonchalantly, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey!" I protest, surprised. "I was joking!"

"You asked for it. Would you like a shoulder, scalp, foot, back, or neck massage?"

"I guess a….shoulder and back massage?"

My statement comes out more like a question, but he takes it as my answer.

"Turn around," he commands sternly.

I do so obediently, and his fingers move to my bare shoulders. He massages by shoulder blades, applying the right amount of pressure. Lu Xun continuously squeezes my shoulders with his warm hands.

As he rubs circles on the area a little below my shoulder, I ask breathlessly, "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah," he says immediately, chuckling lightly. "Back at home, I had a friend. She loved massages. She always made me give her massages."

"Is she that same friend you left five years ago?" I ask curiously.

His fingers stop moving abruptly. "H-How did you-"

"Shang Xiang told me," I answer.

"So tell me more about her," I request.

He sighs and says, "I joined the Wu army in the autumn. I was fourteen at that time. She was a year younger. That day when I left, she didn't know where I went. I didn't tell her I was going to leave because…I was ashamed. It's like I abandoned her. I knew she would be sad, and I couldn't bear to see her cry. So I thought it would be better if she didn't know. A couple days before I was going to leave, her father died. She was really fond of him. She always liked him more than her mother. She was never that close to her mother. I knew that she was distraught about her father's death, and I didn't want to push her by telling her that I was going to leave. So I didn't tell her."

Lu Xun wearily gestures for me to lie down. Pressing my stomach gently against the bed, I continue to listen sympathetically. This story sounds so...familiar...

"I went back to find her. But, I was too late. Her mother told me that on the day I left, she disappeared. She left her house crying, and never came back," says Lu Xun quietly, as he presses his fingers gently against my back.

"Do you think she's dead?" I ask equally quietly and softly.

"No," replies Lu Xun, shaking his head. "I know she's alive. I know that I'll find her….someday."

I smile encouragingly as he continues to massage my back. Pressing his palm firmly against my back, he rubs it soothingly.

"So, tell me about your childhood," says Lu Xun casually.

I frown deeply, and say, "I actually don't remember a lot. I only have a faint memory of a friend teaching me a fire attack."

"Is that it?" asks Lu Xun hesitantly, mirroring my frown.

"Yeah. I had some…amnesia since the day the Assassins found me. They said they found me at the bottom of a cliff. I was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. It was a miracle that I survived. They nursed me back to health and let me join them," I explain earnestly. "I only remembered that I was thirteen. It was a chilly day when they found me. My vision was blurry, but I could remember the colorful leaves that were falling. It's been a long time, but I still haven't remembered everything."

Thunder booms angrily and Lu Xun sighs tiredly. "We should probably sleep now."

He lies down on the bed and I ask, "Is there a blanket?"

"No," he says after looking around.

"It's so cold," I complain, my teeth chattering rapidly from the cold.

He chuckles and wraps his arms tightly around me with my back pressing firmly against his chest. "Better?"

Letting his warmth wrap around me like a blanket, I answer with a grin, "Much."

After a few moments of silence, I decide to talk again.

"Hey, Lu Xun," I say hesitantly.

"What?" asks Lu Xun groggily, burying his face into my hair so his voice comes out muffled.

"You said it was autumn when you left, right?"

"Yup.

"You said you were fourteen when you left to join the army, right?"

"Yes."

"And that your friend was a year younger than you, right?

"Yeah."

"Which meant that your friend was thirteen, right?"

"Correct."

"That was the age, year, and season I lost my memory and when the Assassins found me."


End file.
